Welcome to Jurassic Park, TMNT!
by Dark-Rose Karma
Summary: After saving the life of Mr. John Hammond, the ninja turtles had been invited to his park along with some others, which happened to be full of dinosaurs! But when something caused the electricity to go out, will anyone make it off the island and alive?
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: While I think about my other stores, I've decided I should repost this one. It should seem familiar to some of you readers 'cause I did have it up one time. From some complaints, I couldn't keep it up. Then I thought, it's just a fanfiction. It can't do any harm to anything, so I'm putting it up again. Please enjoy. It's pretty much based on the Jurassic Park movie, just with our four favorite turtles tagging along. LOL. It was basically an I idea I liked since I've watched the movie.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or most of the plot in this. But the idea is mine, so please don't get mad.

Please enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 1

As a mutant ninja turtle, it was hard for Donatello to get peace and quiet, even in his and his family's underground lair. He would be out with his brothers to fight some goons on the streets of New York, training with their adopted father and teacher, Splinter, who happened to be a giant rat, or working on a new gadget. But, at the moment, he was able to situate himself in the living room recliner and read a book.

The book he was reading was written by Dr. Alan Grant, a paleontologist who dug up dinosaur fossils and researched what he discovered about his favorite ones, especially the Velociraptor. The purple-masked humanoid turtle had a liking for the ancient reptiles, and liked reading about them as much as he could. He was also like a scientist himself, though he was more into engineering and chemistry; he was a natural in both subjects.

Donatello was about to turn another page when a high-pitched scream rang out in the lair, making him jolt. He looked up from his book to see what was going on, and, sure enough, his younger, orange-masked brother, Michelangelo, was being cornered by the second oldest and red-masked brother, Raphael, on the opposite side of the large chamber.

"I said I was sorry!" Michelangelo pleaded.

"You're just sorry, 'cause you're 'bout to get your butt whooped," Raphael growled in response as he pounded his fist into his other three-fingered hand. He was dripping wet. "You should've thought of it before you put smoke bombs in the shower."

"No, seriously, dude! I thought it was Leo in the shower!" Michelangelo confessed. Then he let out another of girlish screams when the said blue-masked, oldest of the four came to stand beside Raphael.

"So, you were trying to pull a prank on me, too, huh?" Leonardo said with a smirk on his face while he rubbed his hands together. "In that case, you'll have to deal with me AND Raph."

"Since I'm the closest, can I have the first piece?" Raphael asked.

"Be my guest."

Donatello rolled his eyes as Raphael tackled Michelangelo, starting the rough-housing between the three teenage Turtles. He returned his attention to his book and heaved a sigh. They better not bring it over here, he thought. I don't want any part of it.

However, his hope was ignored. Leonardo and Raphael picked up Michelangelo, then threw him into the living room, causing him to land on top of Donatello and toppled them both onto the floor. Furious, Donatello pushed Michelangelo off him, and yelled,"Can't you guys be more careful? I'm reading over here!"

"Ooooh. So sorry 'bout disrupting your little quiet time," Raphael said sarcastically. "Guess you'll just have ta deal with it."

Uncharacteristically, Donatello lunged for Raphael, and soon finding himself in the tangle he did not want to get into a moment ago. It didn't last long though, when an angry mutant Rat stepped out of his room to end the ruckus which disturbed his usual meditation.

"What is the meaning of this? If you want to wrestle, take it outside, my sons!" Splinter shouted, causing the four to stop and stand before him. "I am very disappointed. I will not have this kind of manner in our home."

"Yes, sensei," his students replied in unison, and did as they were told. They filed out the lair's main entrance into the sewers bummed out they were kicked out for the time being.

"Man, what have we got ourselves into?" Michelangelo complained, breaking the silence a few minutes later.

"You started it, Mikey. If you hadn't set off smoke-bombs while I was in the shower, we wouldn't be in this mess," Raphael told him. Michelangelo stuck his tongue out at him. "Real mature."

"Cut it out, you two," Leonardo said. "We can just go out on patrol, like we usually do, and see if there's anything going on up there."

"Leo, it's New York City, anything could be happening up there," Donatello pointed out.

"You know what I mean. And maybe we can go find something to eat afterward, since we didn't have dinner yet. Deal?"

The other agreed with the idea, especially because of the fact they would be eating soon. They found a manhole ladder to climb out the sewer tunnel with, Leonardo leading the way to check for clearance. Then they used a fire escape ladder on the side of a building to get to rooftop level and start their evening patrol duty.

"I gotta tell you, this is a great night to be outside. There's no sign of rain or anything, just a clear sky," Michelangelo said, as they leaped from roof to roof. "We can even see some stars for once."

Donatello was about to say something in response when he heard some kind of commotion nearby, so he stopped on the next rooftop and looked over the edge. His brothers copied him, for they'd heard the same thing. Below them in the alley, there was an elderly man with a white, cropped beard, a straw hat, and a cane, who was being cornered by a group of several black-dressed ninjas from the Foot Clan!

"Whoever you are, you don't know what you're doing. What do you possibly want from me?" the man asked, holding up his cane as weapon in front of him.

"Shut up, old man! We all know you're worth something," spat one of the ninjas closest to him. "You're John Hammond, CEO of Ingen Corporations. Our master wishes to speak with you, so you're going to come with us the easy way... or the hard way."

Though it was surprising to them one of the enemy ninja would talk, neither of the turtles didn't like the sound of that. They each took out their weapons and leaped down from the roof ledge, then landed between the Foot and the old man.

"Get out of the way, freaks! This doesn't concern you!" shouted a Foot soldier, trying to act tough.

"When it comes to attempting a kidnapping of an innocent man, I think this is an exception, "Leonardo replied.

Then the Footninjas attacked them, but they defended themselves easily, using the martial arts skills they had been taught all their life. Though, tonight, the turtles hadn't realized their mistake until all the goons were on the ground unconscious or running away in defeat. They were standing their ground in case more of them came as replacements, but none did, so they relaxed. That was, until they finally took recognition that the old man who had been watching them the whole time! They quickly slipped into the shadows, knowing they shouldn't have been seen.

"Wait, don't go!" said the man named John Hammond as he approached the spot they were hiding. "Thank you for rescuing me from those black dressed fiends. You don't need to hide from me."

Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo glanced at one another in silent confusion. Why did this man wish to see them? Usually people would be afraid of them, making them regret coming out in the open, even after they had saved their lives. They hesitated for a moment to see what the stranger would do.

"You can trust me. I can't do you any harm," Hammond prompted.

Hearing the truth in his voice, Leonardo nodded to signal to them it was okay. They cautiously stepped out of the darkness of the alley, weapons still in hand just to be sure they weren't out of the woods yet. Once they did, the white-bearded man looked them up and down curiously, as if he hadn't actually seen them before, and stepped closer.

"Well, well, well. Aren't you a bit different? You aren't the kind of reptiles I've seen in my day," he said with a smile. "Where did you all come from?"

Raphael's mouth twitched with uneasiness. What kind of joke was he trying to play? How come he was acting all friendly to them and not screaming or fainting at the sight of him and his brothers?

"Where we came from is a long story, mister," he replied, slipping his twin sais into his belt.

"And I would love to hear, if you have the time to tell it, fella. Recently, I have seen much to last me a life time, but you four are very unique," said Hammond. "Oh, forgive me, my name is John Hammond."

Donatello bobbed his head. "We've heard just before we rescued you. Still, I have to ask, what is the CEO of Ingen Corporations doing all they way over here?" he asked, out of sere curiosity as he tucked his bo staff into its holster on his shell. Then Michelangelo tucked his nunchukus into his belt and Leonardo put his katanas away into their sheathes on his shell.

"I was just sight-seeing a bit before I go to see my daughter," Hammond answered.

Amused, Leonardo grinned lopsidedly. "There's a lot to see in New York City."

"I have noticed that. May I ask what your names are, since you already know mine?"

"My name is Leonardo. These are my brothers, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo." The blue-masked turtles pointed out each of the turtles so the man could tell who was who. "We're glad we could help and it was nice meeting you, but we should be going."

"Yeah, fighting kind of makes us hungry," Michelangelo agreed, as he followed his older brothers to a fire escape ladder. But neither got very far when they heard Hammond speak up again.

"Wait another minute, fellas. I was going to get something to eat myself at the deli down the street. Would you like to join me? Thank of it as an extra thank you for saving me," he said, hope in his light-toned voice.

Leonardo, who had just started up the ladder, looked down at his brothers as they glanced questioningly up at him for an answer. Would it be a good idea to take this invitation from the guy they'd just met? Seeing his brothers shrug their shoulders, like saying,"Why not?" Leonardo heaved a sigh and jumped back down.

"We'll meet you at the deli. We just need to drop by our home for something," he answered.

Pleased, Hammond smiled in return. "Sure thing. Take your time, Mr. Leonardo," he said, and watched them climb up to the rooftop they came from and disappear from sight.

"Mikey, you'd just have to open your big mouth, didn't you?" Raphael said as they made their way back to the lair. "'Fighting makes hungry'?"

Michelangelo grinned sheepishly. "What can I say? He did invite us. We were about to get us something for dinner anyway."

Leonardo rolled his eyes. He was starting to regret to agree to Hammond's invitation. What was going to be the explanation for all this to Master Splinter?

When they returned to the sewer lair, Leonardo quickly told the said old rat what happened to tonight, and that the man they'd rescued had wished to speak with them. Surprisingly, Splinter agreed to this, despite the fact his sons had shown themselves once again to another human, so the teenage mutants grabbed what they needed for the night and left before he changed his mind.

Later that evening, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo met John Hammond outside the deli he'd mentioned. Each of them were now clad in trench coats and fedoras to disguise themselves, though there were not a lot of people around much to their relief. So the five sat down at a table on the patio of the restaurant while they ate their ordered food.

"You four are really amazing characters. Four humanoid turtles that fight criminals," Hammond remarked cheerily. "Are you secret super heroes like ones in comic books?"

The four laughed at the silly question, and Michelangelo was the one who answered it.

"No, we're just ninjas. As cool as sounds to be super heroes, people would mostly runaway because of our appearances. You are really one of the few who hasn't."

"Really? Well, by the way you fought in the alley, I'd have to agree with you. Turtles that are mutants and ninjas? This world can be full of surprises," said Hammond before taking a sip of his drink. "And I am funding to build one that I am hoping to show the whole world when it is finished."

Donatello cocked his head. "And what might that be, Mr. Hammond?"

"It's a theme park on Isla Nublar, far from here, Mr. Donatello. It was the perfect place to construct it on, safe away of the mainlands. But I've been having trouble with my company and lawyers for they want some outside opinions before I can actually have more people come see it, I'm afraid."

Leonardo raised an eye ridge, concerned about the fact he said, "Safe away from the mainlands." He swallowed a piece of his sub sandwich, and asked,"What kind of park is this that has to be on an island, sir?"

His brothers nodded their heads for they were about to ask the same thing. Hammond smiled, being mysterious.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?" he said. Then he perked up as if he had a sudden idea. "Hey, would you boys like to see for yourselves? I would like opinions on my park from you. I am planning to invite some other people as well."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Raphael spoke up, cutting Donatello and Michelangelo off, who both were about to open their mouths to say something. "If you haven't noticed, we're not the kind who can travel around the world without certain... problems."

"Yeah, and we already have enough things to worry about," Leonardo agreed. "Besides, how do we actually know that you won't tell anyone about us, Mr. Hammond? We don't wish to become the planet's most wanted reptiles anytime soon."

The old man stared at them without a word for a while, debating over what the blue-masked and red-masked turtles just said. Then he leaned forward on his chair with both hands on his cane. "All right, I'll make you four a deal. If I promise not to reveal anything of your existence, will you come visit my park? I can arrange transportation, and the things you need. It'll only be for the weekend, so you'll be back before you know it?" he insisted.

Once again, the four ninja turtles glanced at each other nervously, and shrugs were their silent gestures of response. The three youngest left it up to the leader to say something, who again heaved a sigh, rubbing his face with a three-fingered hand.

"Where and when will this transportation arrive, sir?" Leonardo questioned, announcing they were convinced to go.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? I have the story already written out so the rest will come pretty soon. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the next post. Hope you enjoy it too. :)

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters, just the crossover idea.

* * *

Chapter 2

Three days later, after a lot of convincing from their master, the turtles were on the way to Isla Nublar. The journey had not been easy for them, as expected. Just as John Hammond said he'd do, there had been a private jet waiting for them at the La Guardia airport early in the morning, which then landed at a small airport on the coast of Costa Rica. Lastly, during the last 200 mile leg of the journey, they had to switch to a helicopter.

"Where is John Hammond?" Leonardo had demanded from the co-pilot before he'd climbed in.

"He had informed us to just take you to the island. He will meet you there as soon as you land," the answer was.

They were now flying over Caribbean waters with nothing to do but wait until they arrive at the island.

Before they had left home, the four brothers had grabbed some clothes for disguises, in hopes nobody would figure out right away they were different. So far, it had worked since the pilots didn't act strange around them. All they had on were loose-clothing in the own colors, including: hoodies, sweat pants, polarized sunglasses, baseball caps, and sneakers. In case, they had packed an extra set in backpacks.

Michelangelo heaved a sigh. "Do you think we're there yet?" he asked, for what seemed to be the millionth time.

On the seat across from him, Donatello peered out the window. All there could be seen was water. "Nope, not yet," he answered. "Can you quit asking the same question already? We'll be there soon."

Michelangelo pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Whatever you say, Don."

"Will you shut it? You're more impatient than I am," said Raphael, who happened to be in the seat next to him. He also had his arms folded over his cloth-covered plastron, slumped sideways in attempt to take a quick nap but obviously failed. "I don't wanna hear another word out of you that has to do with whining, got it?"

Seated opposite from him and beside Donatello, Leonardo exhaled in exasperation. "Raph, can't you be quiet, too? You're just as annoying as he is."

Raphael turned his head to him. "What? I was just tellin' him to quit his complainin', Leo."

After that, the passenger compartment was quiet for several minutes before Donatello took another glance out the window again. He sucked in a breath in amazement as soon as he did.

"Guys, I think we're there!" he announced cheerily.

His brothers quickly looked out the windows on their side, and found out he was right: Their helicopter was coming up to an island with a green mountain range! It was one of the most beautiful sights they'd ever seen in their lives, even for Raphael.

"Wow, this is amazing!" exclaimed Leonardo, voicing their thoughts as they flew swiftly along a canyon. There were tropical plants everywhere, even some palm trees, making the scenery more of an interesting look. "It's no wonder Hammond picked this place to be the location of his attraction. I could stare at it forever."

"Yeah. If only we knew what it is," said Michelangelo.

The helicopter began to slow down a bit and began lowering as they neared a waterfall, flowing down the side of a steep cliff into a pool below. Next to the water was a landing pad, which their transport had started descending to. As it did, the ride got bumpier when the helicopter lurched a couple times, and the turtles yelled out in surprise.

"What just happened?" Raphael said, buckling his seat belt really quick.

"There must be poor wind drifts here," suggested Donatello, doing the same. Michelangelo and Leonardo were following their lead, but the blue masked turtle was having a bit of trouble strapping his on. He didn't have the same parts of a seat belt, so he couldn't do anything but tied them together over his waist. His brothers laughed at this.

"Nice seat belt job, big brother," said the youngest of the four, tease in his voice. Leonardo smiled back in amusement; he had to agree it was a little funny he couldn't put his safety belt on right. At least it was only for temporary because it was not long until their ride touched down on the ground. Their co-pilot got out first and opened the door for them, and Leonardo quickly untied the two straps before following Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo out of the flying machine, which still was running so they had to run off the concrete platform.

Now at a safe distance, the disguised turtles watched the helicopter lift off and flew away down the opposite way they'd came in. Then they turned around as three red jeeps, with the words, "Jurassic Park," on the front doors, were backing up and stopped simultaneously on a dirt road leading away between two steep hills.

"Okay? Why did they bring three cars over here?" asked Raphael, quite confused. "I don't think we're important enough to have that many."

Hearing the distant sound of repetitive thumping, Donatello tilted his head up. "Does that answer your question, Raphie?" he said quizzically, pointing to the sky. His older and younger siblings followed his gaze as, yet, another of Ingen Corporation's helicopters entered their view. Once it landed, one of the jeeps' drivers hopped out, ran past the turtles, and opened the passenger's door.

Hammond stepped out first, clearly happy the turtles had actually decided to come on his behalf. Following close in toe was a tall, dark-haired man in black clothing, a short man with a gray suit and a case, a blond-haired woman who wore summer clothing, and, lastly, another man who had on a buttoned shirt, jeans, and a wide-brimmed hat on his head. Like the Hamato brothers, they all had to get out of the way for their transport to take off.

"Hello, there! I hope you boys had a fine ride here," said the CEO of Ingen.

"We sure did, sir," Donatello replied. He and his brothers froze as the four new people stared at them quizzically.

"Are these the four boys you were talking about, John?" asked the man in the gray-suit.

"Yes, they are," Hammond answered, stepping in between Donatello and Leonardo. "Everyone meet the four responsible for saving my life: Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo." As he spoke, he pointed to each of the mutants to show who was who. "Boys, meet my other guests: Donald Gennaro"-the gray-suit guy-, "Dr. Ian Malcolm-" the black-clothed guy-"Dr. Alan Grant-" the man with the hat-" and Dr. Ellie Sattler-"the blondie woman.

The turtles waved nervously, and the other four echoed.

"And don't worry, boys," Hammond whispered afterward. "They won't tell anyone else about you."

Leonardo turned his hat and hood covered head to him. "Why didn't you wait to tell about us?"

"Well, I didn't want them to be in shock once they saw you, so I had to reveal your different appearance. After they see what I have on my island, they wouldn't even care what you boys look like." The elder patted the blue clad turtle on the shoulder reassuringly, though it did little to help his irritation. "Now, let's all get going! There's so much to see!"

The group didn't hesitate to climb into the awaiting jeeps, all curious to know the big secret held in store for them. The three scientists climbed into one, Hammond, Gennaro, and Donatello in another, and Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo in the last one. The drivers' took them carefully down the dirt road away from the landing pad, then through the gate of a tall, wired fence, which had warning signs of ten thousands volts that were running through them.

"Expecting any intruders, Mr. Hammond?" Donatello questioned, as they traveled away from the fence.

"Oh, no, no, no. That was one of the fences built throughout this park to help keep everything inside," answered Hammond mysteriously.

Seated on the passenger side in the front, Gennaro turned around halfway to look at the older man. "You know, if I'm not pleased of what you you've done in the park, John, the investors won't be too happy either. I can shut you down within the four-eight hours we're here."

"Before that times runs out, you'll be thinking twice of doing so, Gennaro. I give you my word," replied Hammond, jabbing a finger at him. Not quite convinced, the other man switched back around on his seat.

"Is he one of the lawyers you mentioned?" asked the purple clad mutant.

Hammond bobbed his head. "I wouldn't be too worried, my friend. He's inspecting my park to report back to the Ingen board of directors and investors. When this weekend is over, he'll be telling them to quit bugging me."

All Donatello could do was nod his own head and stare out at the tropical surroundings through his purple polarized sunglasses. He began noticing some of the plants stood out from the others, their leaves different in color and shape. In fact, they seemed really familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. They seemed like species from a time in the past.

Soon, the group of jeeps were racing out of the mountain chain across a terrain of grassy hills and trees poking out every now and then. When they reached the top of a large slope, Hammond patted his jeep's driver, saying, "Slow down. Stop, stop, stop." The three jeeps all came to halt behind each other and Donatello wondered why. Were they at their destination yet?

Then he heard odd noises, coming from behind a clump of vegetation to their right, causing the purple clad turtle to turn his head. There was something big heading this way, by the sound of huge footsteps he was seemingly imagining. Memories came to life in his young mind as he suddenly got the idea of what it might be!

Walking out from behind the barrier of trees and ferns was a huge, long-necked creature which had a fat body, four legs (the front ones taller than the rear ones) a long tail, and thick, scaly skin. It was a dinosaur; a Brachiosaurus to be exact. Still, Donatello's brown eyes were widened in surprise as he took off his sunglasses, his hat, and hood before standing up on his seat to get a better look. Dinosaurs were supposed to extinct, but here was one, eating leaves from a tall tree as if it didn't have a care what nature thought about it.

"Hammond... that's a dinosaur!" Donatello rasped. He hopped out of the jeep, not wanting to wait for a reply; he had to check this out!

Apparently, Leonardo, Dr. Grant and, Dr. Sattler couldn't wait to to get an up close look either. They jumped out of their own vehicles and stopped beside Donatello as he stared up at the thirty-foot tall reptile.

"It's a dinosaur," said Dr. Grant, unbelief in his voice as he pointed up at it. "It must be twenty feet high."

The man responsible for this surprise just let out an amused chuckle as he approached the four. "We had measured the Brachiosaurus to be thirty feet, "he corrected. "Since you're a paleontologist, I'd think you would of estimated better, Grant."

"How is this even possible?" Leonardo demanded, slipping his blue-polarized glasses off. "It's too real to be animatronics."

"How fast are they?" asked Dr. Grant.

"Well, we estimated the T-Rex to run at thirty miles an hour," Hammond said, and the four turned to him expectantly.

"T-Rex? You said you have a T-Rex?" Dr. Sattler stammered.

"We do have one."

Grant stood up face to face with the white-bearded man. "Say that again."

"We have a T-Rex," Hammond obeyed with much enthusiasm. This made the other man plop down on the grass beneath him, nearly fainting. Dr. Sattler laughed, sitting down beside him while the CEO of Ingen knelt down too, looked out across the green terrain, and added," My dear Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler, Leonardo, Donatello, welcome to Jurassic Park."

Copying him, the other four watched in amazement as two more Brachiosauruses and a herds of other types of dinosaurs moved around a lake a few miles away. It was a breath-taking sight to see a bunch of these ancient reptiles roam the island, as if they were there all this time, waiting for people to come see them.

"And I was expecting another Sea World or something," Leonardo half-joked, placing a three-fingered hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"You're telling me," Donatello replied. "We've seen dinosaurs before, but this is different."

"They're moving in herds," Dr. Sattler said, ignoring the two teenagers behind her and the two men.

"They do move in herds," Dr. Grant responded automatically. Without taking his eyes away from the scene, he asked the older man next to him, "How in the world did you do this?"

As if he couldn't look away either, Hammond simply answered quietly. "I'll show you."

* * *

A/N: So what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After getting back in their jeeps, the Jurassic Park's visitors were taken along a road through a thick jungle on a different part of the island until they ended up at a long, two story high building set in front of a huge pond, which the center of the roof looked like a large straw hat sitting on top of it, and on its walls were fake rocks in the shape of Dinosaur fossils. Along the sides of the front steps leading up the entrance were fountain waterfalls, too.

"Here we are! This is the main visitor's center of the park. It's still under construction, so we'd better be careful inside," said Hammond as everyone got out of the vehicles. He lead the group up the stairs, and into the building. To the left of the lobby, there was a dining area and a gift shop for buying some souvenirs. People were bustling everywhere, working on there own projects as they went up a long staircase to the second floor, which spiraled around a skeleton of some sort of carnivorous dinosaur, hanging on cables from the ceiling.

"Isn't this place cool or what?" asked Donatello as he looked at the gigantic fossil.

"I think it's awesome!" Michelangelo replied enthusiastically. "If only I'd brought some money with me. I want to check out that gift shop and see what they have."

Raphael shook his head. "Gift shop, mish shop. When are we going to see more of those dinosaurs? You know, like the carnivores?"

"Probably real soon," said Dr. Grant, glancing behind him at the red clad turtle. "You're just as impatient as I am."

Leonardo rolled his hidden brown eyes. "He'll just have to wait like the rest of us," he said as they were led away from the lobby area. "I'm still trying to get over the fact dinosaurs exist in this place."

"Aren't we all?" Malcolm agreed, stepping along behind him.

A moment later, the visitors were in a semi-dark room with rows of seats in front of a large screen, like a small movie theater.

"So what are doing now, Mr. Hammond?" Dr. Sattler asked for everyone.

"This is the first part of the tour," Hammond answered. "Take any seat you like, everyone. You're going to enjoy this."

The Hamato brothers sat down in the third row while Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler, and Dr. Malcolm sat in the front. Mr. Hammond and Gennaro took two chairs in the row between them. As soon as they were settled, a cartoon presentation came on the screen, showing them how the people of Jurassic Park had brought dinosaurs back into the world by using taking their DNA from their blood in preserved mosquitoes, then finishing the course by mutating it with frog DNA. It was stated in a simple manner, so both adults and children could understand it; it was like sitting in a classroom.

After the video was over, the Jurassic Park guests found out the room was actually a ride because the bars in front of their seats were mechanically pushed back on their laps and it began moving slowly sideways until a lab came into view. Here a bunch of scientists were bustling about, tending to eggs of different sizes set in artificial nests with heat lamps which hung over them.

"Dinosaur eggs!" Donatello exclaimed. "I take it this where they start?"

"They're not animatronic, are they?" Gennaro questioned.

"No, no, this a real laboratory. The people you see before you are some of the miracle workers who helped bring the animals back into existence," Hammond answered. "Spare no expense."

"How do you stop this thing though? Aren't we allowed to see the fertilized eggs?" Dr. Sattler asked.

"No. Can't you see this is a kind of ride?" said Hammond with a laugh. But just after he spoke, she, Dr. Grant, and Dr. Malcolm pushed the bars forward off their laps, then made their way off the moving platform. "Wait, wait, just a minute. You can't do that!"

Hammond and Gennaro got up from their seats as well and chased after the three runaways. Shrugging his shoulders, Donatello squeezed out from off his own seat.

"I'm gonna go see the eggs too. You wanna join?" he asked his brothers. The three shook their heads, and he waved them off. "All right, suit yourselves. I'll see you in a bit." Then the purple clad turtle followed the humans into the laboratory.

"Won't Hammond be more upset? He didn't seem to like the other people getting off the ride," Michelangelo pointed out.

"He doesn't seem to be mad anymore, Mikey," Leonardo replied. "He looks a bit delighted now." He pointed into the lab, and his two remaining brothers saw he was right: Hammond had a smile on his bearded face as he joined the scientists, who were standing around one of the strange artificial nests.

"That old man is so weird," Raphael had to blurt out.

Both leaning back, Leonardo and Michelangelo just bobbed their heads in agreement.

Not long after the ride was over, the three turtles had found their way back down to the main lobby and were checking out the little gift shop, but only Michelangelo was interested, of course.

"I would like that stuffed T-Rex! No, no, no, I'll take the one with the long neck!" he exclaimed, pointing to the top shelf behind the counter. "It looks like the dino we saw on the way here."

"You will never change, Mikey,"Leonardo said, with amusement. The orange clad mutant loved to collect toys as much as comic books.

Raphael only shook his head. Then he noticed Dr. Grant was leaving the building in a flurry, a determined look on his face. Wanting to know what was going on, Raphael followed him out the door and down a back trail.

"What's the rush, Mr. Grant?" he questioned, catching up to the man.

"They said they had Velociraptors close by, so I want to witness this myself," Grant said, not losing his pace. He and the red clad mutant walked along the dirt trail until they came to a clearing where a rather large cage had been built. It was mostly constructed with concrete, and around and over the top of it were steel bars. Almost immediately, they heard vicious, reptilian screeches coming from inside there, causing the two to pause in their steps.

"I'm guessing that's where they're being held," Raphael scoffed.

Grant just nodded as more of those terrible sounds echoed from the giant contraption. Then, off on the side, a crane was lifting a cattle off the ground.

"So, there you are. We're going to have lunch that the chef prepared for us," Hammond spoke up a moment later, the rest of the group in tow.

But Grant wasn't paying any attention. "What in the world are they doing with the cow?" he asked, watching the animal being carried over toward the raptor cage.

Donatello swallowed nervously. "I'm pretty sure that's the raptors' next meal."

"Right you are, Mr. Donatello," their guide said with a bit too much enthusiasm.

Another loud screech exited the cage, and Michelangelo took a step backward. "That's a disturbing sound they make," he commented. "I'm not goin' anywhere near them."

Raphael smirked. "What? You're not afraid, are ya?"

The younger mutant frowned.

"Well, I'm not, so I'm gonna watch this." Raphael made his point by stomping up a flight of stairs which led up to a observing platform built on the side of the Velociraptor Containment so people could peer into the bars at the top.

One by one, the rest of the group followed his movement and watch as the cage's top opened and the cow was lowered inside, disappearing into the foliage grown on the floor. The vegetation was too thick for them to see anything, not even the dinosaurs that occupied the enclosed area, but within seconds after the cow had gone from their sight, some of the plants began to wave around violently and furious growls could be heard. There was no guess the Velociraptors were devouring their meal.

Michelangelo stepped back from the bars, covering his mouth and his stomach. "Suddenly, my appetite just got ruined."

Leonardo squinted his eyes. He thought he saw one of the large reptiles for a split second when a branch moved out of the way. He only saw its long, narrow and scaly face. Was it staring at him? Shaking the thought out his head, he walked off the platform. "That was... interesting."

"Uh huh. Too bad we couldn't see the raptors," Donatello agreed. "But I gotta tell you, I'm kinda glad we weren't able to witness them attacking that poor cow."

"That was so scary," said Michelangelo.

"I admit, it frightened me a bit," Malcolm agreed as the group headed back for the main building.

Sattler did her best to smile. "So, when will we see the rest of the park, John?"

"After we eat lunch, the tour will will be ready for you to take," Hammond told her. "We don't want to waste the day away, people."  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At lunch, the Turtles were alone in the dining area at a table near the kitchen. They were nervous about being served by the waiters at first, but it seemed none of the people who worked here seemed to notice the Hamatos' appearance, so they ate in peace. Well, except Donatello, who was picking at his food, with a solemn look on his olive-green face.

"What's wrong, Donnie?" Leonardo asked, noticing this, since he was seated right across from him. "If you're wondering, its just seasoned fish. It tastes pretty good."

Donatello took off his glasses, set them on the table, and tilted his head up. "You know, I don't think this vacation wasn't a good idea after all, guys. Yeah, these dinosaurs are cool, but I have a bad feeling about these people involved with building this park. They all act as if they know what they're doing, like the creatures they've created aren't dangerous."

"Well, they do keep them behind electric fences, so I guess they have the impression the dinosaurs can cause damage."

"It's just, back in the lab, one of the scientists there- Dr. Wu, told us they have complete control over them not just by barrier means, but also reproduction. He said, 'All the reptiles are female for they inserted the right chromosomes in their DNA.' But Dr. Malcolm disagreed with him saying, 'Life can not be contained.' I do have to say he is right, nobody should play God like this, especially with much pride."

"So you're saying, Dr. Malcolm said a bunch of female dinosaurs might breed?" Raphael laughed.

"Not exactly. He just said, 'Life will find a way'."

Michelangelo swallowed his food with a big gulp, nervous all of a sudden.

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Guys, this place is like a zoo. Why do you think they keep the dinos behind fences?" he said, though he didn't wait for an answer. "So they don't harm the park's visitors."

"We got that much, Raph, but maybe Don's got a point," Leonardo said. "Aren't you at least a bit nervous of what might happen?"

Red clad Turtle shrugged his shoulders, almost causing his hood to slip off his head. "Even if I were, Leo, I still want to see what they got here. You guys can just go ahead and share your second thoughts." He drank the rest of his juice before getting up from his chair, then headed out in front of the building, where Hammond said to meet up after lunch.

"You two want to follow Raph?" Leonardo asked his two remaining brothers.

"Well, I'd still like to see the rest of the species, despite the circumstances," Donatello replied.

"I guess I'll go too," agreed Michelangelo, not all that enthusiastic since he couldn't help think about the Velciraptors in their cage. If they could scare him, then the other carnivores would too.

"That settles it then: we're going into the park together," said Donatello, slipping his purple polarized glasses back on. "When I feel like regretting it, I'll let you know."

Amused, Leonardo smiled as they left their table, following their stubborn brother out the dining area and through the front lobby. As soon as they stepped outside, they found Raphael walking backwards off the little road, which they now noticed had a single metal track running along the middle of it. The reason Raphael did this was there were two SUV's slowly approaching from around the corner. Each of them had a green and yellow design, the Jurassic Park insignia on the sides, and a glass sunroof. The weird part was: nobody was driving either of them!

As the two cars stopped at the bottom of the stairs, the Turtles walked over to them.

"I'm theorizing these vehicles run by both electricity and magnetism," the purple clad Turtle guessed out loud, after he crouched down to take a look underneath the first car.

"Phew! I thought they had ghosts driving them," Michelangelo joked.

"I thought you like watching horror films?" Leonardo pointed out.

The younger brother smiled sheepishly. "Only sometimes. Depends on what's in the movie, dude."

Suddenly, another of the park's jeeps had pulled up nearby and two kids hopped out of it: a teenage girl with blond hair and a younger boy with brown hair. They ran past the mutants, though they seemed too excited about something to notice them as they disappeared through the visitors' center front doors.

"That's just perfect. I hate kids,"Raphael grumbled. He turned his head to his brothers as they snickered at his misfortune.

Shortly after the kids have arrived, Hammond led them, Gennaro, and the three scientists came out of the building to join the Hamato brothers by the awaiting cars.

"We're going to be riding in these?" Malcolm asked.

"That's right, and spare no expense," Hammond replied.

Gennaro looked inside the first SUV on the drivers side. "So where are the drivers? Or do we have to take ourselves through the park?"

"No, no. These vehicles were custom-made with programming to take you into the park themselves by following this track."

"Great. We're being put in the hands of computers and engineering," Grant complained, putting his hands on his hips. Donatello glanced at him in surprise and wondered what was his problem.

Hammond shook his head, almost amused. "Well, have a nice time, everyone."

"You're not coming with us, Grandpa?" asked the girl, quite confused.

"I'm afraid not, Lex. I have to remain here with my workers and make sure things run smoothly today for you all. I'll see you later, ok?"

The girl nodded in understanding and the CEO of Ingen corps left the now larger group of visitors as they figured out which car would they ride in. Well, it wasn't hard for the lawyer to choose; he climbed into the driver's seat of the first car.

Leonardo soon followed, picking the second vehicle's driver's side. As he waited for the ride to start, he watched as his two younger brothers climbed into the other car. He had thought they wanted to ride with him after their little conversation at lunch. "Oh well," he muttered under his breath.

Then Dr. Sattler hopped into the seat beside him and heaved a sigh of excitement. "This is going to be fun!"

"Sure," Leonardo said.

The woman looked at him. "Well, one of us doesn't seem to be having a good time," she said. "You're Leonardo or Donatello? I forget."

"It's Leonardo, miss. I just don't find this park all that great for visiting."

"You're not the only one. Dr. Malcolm kept saying recreating dinosaurs was a bad idea. He told John he and his hired scientists did all this without stopping to think they should."

"My brother mentioned that," Leonardo replied, bobbing his head.

Then Dr. Malcolm got into the seat behind Sattler with a smile across his face. "You guys mind if I ride in here?"

The woman just giggled, amused. "I don't have any problem with it."

The Mathematician chuckled a little, leaning back on his spot.

Turning his head to the front window again, Leonardo noticed Dr. Grant was attempting to stay away from the newcomer boy, who was following him and rambling on about something. The guy finally got the kid to sit in the first SUV, closed the door, and turned away only for the girl to pop in his path.

"He doesn't like kids either, does he?" Raphael asked, sliding onto the bench seat next to Dr. Malcolm.

"Apparently not. That's why I told Lex she should ride with us, to teach him a little lesson," Sattler said before laughing softly at the thought.

"You've got to be kiddin' me. No matter which car I get into, there will be a kid anyway," Raphael complained, slapping his forehead dramatically.

Leonardo rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. Seeing the girl enter the other SUV, he said, "Don't worry, Raph. She's riding with Don and Mikey."

Sighing with relief, Raphael scooted over for Grant wanted to ride with them.

"That was not funny, Ellie," the paleontologist said firmly.

"I thought it'd be good for you, Alan. Go ride with them," his friend said in response, waving him off.

"Nope, I'm good right where I am." Grant folded his arms over his chest to prove his point. "I can't believe Hammond invited his grandchildren here."

"I'm with you, pal," Raphael told him.

"See! Finally someone else agrees with me. And it's an... alien?"

Leonardo and Raphael stared at him.

"We're not aliens. We're mutants, and it's a long, long story," the red clad Turtle said rather rudely, since it wasn't the first time they had to explain this.

His older brother frowned as he spun back around on his seat as the vehicles began moving down the track. "I'm sure we'll able to tell you later." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Seated on the passenger side in the first park vehicle, Donatello heaved a sigh, not believing what he just heard from his idol, Dr. Alan Grant. The guy didn't like engineers or computers? It was an awful thing to think about during this trip; He probably shouldn't mention that he was an engineer now.

Right behind him on the bench seat, Michelangelo leaned forward and tapped him on the shoulder while the kids chattered away excitedly next to him. "What's with the frown, dude? You changing your mind already?"

"It's nothing to worry about, Mikey," Donatello assured him halfheartedly just as the car started moving forward down the track.

"Aaah! The car is moving by itself!" the boy cried jokingly.

"Very funny," the girl replied from her spot next to the opposite car door. "I know it's not a haunted car."

Michelangelo giggled at this, causing both kids to look at him and, immediately, their eyes were filled with curiosity and he swallowed a bit. "Uh, hi there,"he said, lifting his three fingered hand in greeting.

"Hi," the kids said in unison.

The young turtle smiled, feeling more comfortable. "I'm Mikey." Then he pointed to the mutant in front of him."And he's one of my brothers, Donnie. Leo and Raph are in the other car."

"I'm Tim," said the boy next to him. He gestured with his brown-curl covered head toward the blond girl. "This is my older sister, Lex."

"Well, Lex and Tim, it's nice to meet you," said Donatello generously, in attempt to ignore his fowl mood. ''What are you two doing on this tour?"

"Our grandpa is the person funding this park. You know, John Hammond. He invited us here for the weekend," Lex explained. Her eyebrows knitted together, as if figuring something out. "Wait, aren't you the strange ninjas he was talking about? The ones who saved his life recently?"

"Yes, they are, kids, and we really appreciate what you...um...boys had done," Gennaro interjected. Then looking from Michelangelo to Donatello, he added, "So, you're really not wearing costumes?"

Both Donatello and Michelangelo shook their heads, both a bit embarrassed.

"Cool!" Tim smiled. "So we get to see living dinosaurs and real mutants! You so gotta tell how you guys got like this while you're here!"

Donatello opened his mouth to say something, but then a recorded voice came out of the car's speakers, telling information would be given to them throughout the tour as they drove toward a giant, wooden gate which had the words "Jurassic Park", and blazing torches on it- perhaps giving it a more ancient effect.

"Are we gonna hit that thing?" Lex asked, as they got closer to it. As if to answer her, the entrance swung open to let the two moving vehicles through before shutting again as the robotic voice continued.

"Welcome to Jurassic Park! Now, if you folks look on your left, you will see the first dinosaur herd on the tour, simply known as the Dilophosaur. Our scientists had discovered it is actually poisonous; Spitting venom at its prey, it causes them to go blind, then, eventually, become paralyzed, allowing the dinosaur to eat its own leisure. That is the reason why this predator is an interesting but deadly addition to Jurassic Park."

As they listened to the explanation, the visitors peered out of the SUV's windows. They tried to see the said herd of dinosaurs, but none could find anything moving beyond the fence; Just the trees and ferns.

"Ugh! They all must be somewhere else in the pen," said Donatello, sinking back in his seat with disappointment.

"Don't fret, dude. We'll probably see them on the way back," his younger brother said, in attempt to cheer him up.

"Yeah! Plus, we have cooler dinosaurs to check out, like the T-Rex!" Tim chimed in excitedly. "I sure wish it's the next one!"

His sister rolled her eyes. "What you wish for and what you get are two different subjects, Timmy."

Surprisingly, after the passed along a curve on the track into a small clearing with a towering fence along one side held up by a low concrete wall, the recorded voice said," We are now approaching our next specimen on our tour know as: Tyrannosaurus Rex, or T-Rex-"

"Yes!" Tim cheered.

"- which means 'Tyrant Lizard' or 'Lizard King'. It was one of the largest predators of its time, although some believed it to be a scavenger for it didn't travel in herds. It is a bipedal creature with tiny, clawed arms and has a long tail to balance out its massive head and torso on its powerful legs. Its large jaws allow it to crush through bone in order to consume as much as possible from carcass remnants, making this a fierce carnivore in this park."

Both of the visitors' vehicles parked beside the electric fence and they looked out the windows, waiting in silence for the T-Rex to appear from the foliage inside its boundaries. But it seemed to hiding from them, just like what happened with the Dilophosaur.

"What's with these creatures today?" Gennaro complained, speaking for the group. "It's like they're hiding from us on purpose."

"I bet you anything they're shy," Michelangelo joked. Lex and Tim giggled at his silly guess while he climbed behind the bench seat to get window of his own.

"It's possible these carnivores could be nocturnal," the purple-clad turtle pointed out plainly. As soon as he finished his bias, a goat chained to a pole was lifted out of the ground just inside the fence.

"What are they doing with the goat?" Lex asked uneasily.

"Perhaps it's a way to attract the Tyrannosaurus," said Donatello.

The blond turned to him, dismay across fer face. "He's gonna eat the goat? In front of us?"

"Brilliant!" Tim said. "This should be good."

"What's the matter, kid? Didn't you ever have lamb chops?" Gennaro questioned.

"I happen to be a vegetarian," she replied, looking out the window again.

After that, silence filled the vehicle once more. Still, as the minutes ticked by, the giant carnivore wouldn't reveal itself. Donatello let out a sigh of annoyance, wondering if his older brothers were having a better chance than they were. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Leonardo, Raphael, and the three scientists were also having trouble finding the giant predator inside the enclosure, not so much a glimpse. Dr. Grant had climbed into the SUV's cargo spot in attempt of a better view, allowing Raphael and Dr. Malcolm to scoot down the bench seat so they could too.

Leonardo huffed quietly. "So, do you still think this is fun, Dr. Sattler?"

"I'm not so sure bout it around this point," she confessed, boredom in her tone. The car was quiet for a while longer before Malcolm broke it again.

"So, God created dinosaurs. God destroyed dinosaurs. God created man. Man destroyed God," he muttered, emphasizing by counting with his fingers. "Then Man created dinosaurs. Such irony has been displayed here."

"Well. If dinosaurs eat man, woman inherits the world," Dr. Sattler said, making fun of his short, random speech.

"She got you there, Sherlock," Raphael said with a chuckle. Dr. Malcolm rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Leonardo looked over at the goat and cocked an eye ridge. "Do you think the T-Rex will take the bait or ignore it?"

"Hmph. As matter of fact: the T-Rex doesn't want to be fed, he wants to hunt," Dr. Grant answered. "By chaining the goat for him, it suppresses his natural instincts. That's another reason why I believe these people are lunatics." He tapped the man and turtle in front of him on their shoulder, gesturing them to scoot back back over on the bench seat so he could return to his spot as the tourist cars began away down the track.

"I'll tell you all one thing: these animals don't obey the schedule. That's, uh, another example of the Chaos Theory," said Malcolm, rather pleased with himself.

"What's with you and chaos?" Raphael asked him. "You keep mentioning that?"

"I am what you might call: a Chaotician. It's my job to prove that there a things we can't explain or actually predict. Like that T-Rex back there. They expected it to take the bait as soon as they wanted it to, so it would reveal itself to tourists. Instead, it ignored it, probably just minding its own business."

Suddenly, Dr. Grant opened the door, jumped out of the car, and headed off the road toward an open field, which had a low fence bordering it.

"Now, see, there's another example. Who would've ever predicted Alan to just jump out of a moving vehicle?" Malcolm continued, pointing at the other man.

"Sure, Ian," Dr. Sattler replied. Then she opened the door on her side and followed Dr. Grant, calling his name in concern. Shrugging his shoulders, Raphael decided to do the same, running after them.

"What the shell?" Leonardo breathed, getting out of the SUV as well. "What's all this commotion about?"

"Alan just saw something over here!" Dr. Sattler shouted back as they head out into the tall grass. Leonardo reluctantly went along, thinking what was so fascinating enough for them to leave their designated vehicles. And soon enough, the rest of the group did the same thing, even the kids!

"Is there anyone else who thinks we shouldn't out here?" asked Gennaro, looking around as if expecting something bad was gonna happen right then and there. Everyone else just ignored him as they ventured out on to the field. Then, there it was! Lying on its side, was a large rhinoceros-like creature with a crest on its head, a sharp beak, and three horns: two long ones sticking out above each eye, and a small one on its snout. The dinosaur's behavior was strange, sickly in fact as it pawed the ground weakly. A coupe men, who seemed to be medics, stood around it.

"Don't worry, she's tranquilized," one of them announced. "She's sick at the moment and we didn't want her to herself or us."

"Donnie, is that what I think it is?" Michelangelo asked excitedly.

"It is, Mikey! It's a Triceratops!" Donatello said as they all surrounded the poor creature. "What do you think happened to it?"

Dr. Sattler had knelt down next to the triceratops's face and inspected its mouth for a moment. "Hmm. It's possible he ate a plant that wasn't meant for him," she guessed.

One of the Jurassic Park workers crouched down and gave her a small flashlight, which she took to look inside the dinosaur's beak. "We've been out here with her for a while, but we still didn't find out what was the cause of her condition," he told her.

"I'll go check the plants real quick then," the woman said, straightening up and peering at the ground in the area. Spotting a little vine plant with berries on it, which suspiciously looked like it had been mauled on, she walked over to it with the medic in tow. Curious to know too, Donatello couldn't help following them.

"Hey, doesn't this guy remind you of something?" Raphael grinned, sitting on the ground. "He looks like those stupid Triceratons we had to fight a couple times."

"Triceratons?" Lex repeated. "What're you talking about?"

"Nothing you wouldn't want to know," Leonardo answered quickly. He gave his hotheaded brother his, "Don't you say anything" look, making him close his mouth.

Meanwhile, Michelangelo watched as Dr. Grant gently leaned against the triceratops's middle, listening to its shallow breathing with a smile on his face.

"You like him, don't ya, dude?" he asked.

"Yep. Triceratops has been my favorite ever since I was a kid," answered the paleontologist.

Nodding his head, the young mutant turned from him to his oldest brother, saying. "I guess I'm sort of glad we came along," he said before he returned his gaze back to the three-horned dinosaur. "This is just too cool."

Leonardo smiled at his enthusiasm, couldn't help but agreeing with him as they stood so close to one of the ancient reptiles which only could be found in a museum as a skeleton. He decided to sit down in the grass as he waited to return to their vehicles. He saw Donatello, Dr. Sattler and a park doctor were studying a rather strange vine plant with berries on it. Then the woman stood up and walked away, Dr. Grant following her, while Donatello walked back to the group, looking rather pale.

"Ha! What's with the face, mutant?" Dr. Malcolm asked, close by. "I thought you were helping her?"

Donatello rubbed the back of his neck. "Dr. Sattler said she's going to check out the um... Triceratop's droppings to see if they were eating that poisonous plant over there. I don't want to watch her do that."

"Dr-droppings? That's disgusting," Malcolm stuttered, rather surprised by this fact. He crossed the field, obviously wanting to see to the matter as well.

"I don't like the look of those clouds," said Lex, pointing to the sky. Everyone there tilted their heads up, and sure enough, there were dark clouds rolling in at a rather fast pace.

"I have to agree with you there," said the oldest of the mutants, "but we can't go anywhere without the others."

So they waited for a few more minutes and just as Sattler, Grant, and Malcolm returned to the Triceratops, the thunder clapped and caused everyone to jump.

"Doctors, if you please, we should get back to the vehicles now," the lawyer said, speaking their worry.

"I would like to stay behind with the Triceratops, if it's all right," Dr. Sattler stated.

"Can I tag along then?" Donatello asked excitedly. "I would like to give a hand."

"Sure, we'll need all the help we can get," a park medic said, although his eyebrow was cocked to show he was weird-ed out.

"Wait. You sure you want to?" Leonardo said to his brainiac brother.

"Don't worry. He'll be safe with me," Dr. Sattler answered for Donatello. She nodded at him and Dr. Grant, who had concern across his features.

"All right. We'll meet you back at the Visitor's center then. Come on, people. Let's move!" Dr. Grant said, leading Malcolm, Gennaro, Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Hammond's grandchildren away from the sick dinosaur to the park's SUVs. Within these moments, the storm began to officially hit the island. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As the two SUVs carried their passengers back along the winding roads toward the Jurassic Park Visitor's Building, the storm got worse each minute that passed by. The rain went straight from drizzling to a harsh downpour and the wind tossed the jungle around them. To add to the mix, lightening and thunder just had to clash in the clouds. So much for a great tour for the afternoon.

"I hope Don knows what he's doing," said Leonardo after a while. He and Raphael were seated on the bench seat behind Dr. Grant and Dr. Malcolm, who were in the middle of a conversation that was easy to ignore. "I should'v made him come with us, so he wouldn't be standing out in this weather with some sick dinosaur."

Raphael patted Leonardo's shoulder. "I'm sure he'll be fine. By now, I bet he's heading back to shelter like the rest of us."

"It's just, since Master Splinter isn't here, I have to make sure I bring all back home safe and sound. Remember that he said, 'Your safety is the top priority while you're out there'."

"He also said to look after one another, Leo. You know how we are. We always end up in trouble one way or another, and we always get ourselves out of it. You'll see, we'll be back home before we know it."

Not really reassured by his red clad brother's statement, Leonardo looked out his window in silence.

"So, er, Dr. Sattler isn't, like, 'available', is she?" Dr. Malcolm asked the paleontologist seated on the driver's side.

"Why?" Dr. Grant said defensively.

"Oh! I'm sorry. You two are um...?"

"Yeah!" Then the car slowed to an unexpected halt on the curve where the T-Rex's fence stood and Grant lifted his hands up. "What did I touch now?"

"You didn't touch anything. We just stopped," the Mathematician replied with much concern. He peered down at the dashboard, then out the windshield to the other car, which had stopped a couple yards in front of them. "I think the power just went out."

"Do you also think this storm caused this?" Leonardo asked.

"Maybe..." Dr. Grant mumbled, leaning forward and tried to use the radio to contact the people at the main center. "Hello? This is Dr. Grant. We're stranded out in the storm. Hello!" But only silence was the response. "Yeah, the power's definitely out in this car. I'll go check to see if their radio might still working."

Leonardo, Raphael, and Malcolm watched him get out of the SUV and dash to the other car. Gennaro opened the driver's side door and they shared words for a moment before he shut it again and Grant ran back over.

"Their radio's out too. I guess we have to sit tight and wait," he announced, as he climbed back in from the rain.

"The kid's all right?" Malcolm asked.

"Why wouldn't they be?"

"Kids get scared."

"So what? They'll be just as bored as we'll be since we have to sit here and do nothing," Raphael interjected, folding his arms. "Bo-ring"

"Afraid so. Unless you can find something to do other than listen to the rain the whole time," Leonardo replied, rolling his brown sets behind his blue-polarized glasses.

Dr. Malcolm turned halfway around on his seat and looked at him. "I know what you two should do. We're kind of still waiting for that origin story of yours. Why don't share it while we wait out this storm?" he requested hopefully. "You said you were turtles right? I mean, with those clothes on, we can hardly tell."

"I guess we can. Well, it's like what Raph told you before, it's a long story, "Leonardo said, slipping off his glasses, which were pretty much useless anyway. "Most of the time, people don't really pay attention enough to see through our disguises back home."

"Well, at this point, we still want to know you guys before we leave. I mean, what if we don't see you again?" Dr. Grant pointed out.

"Well, okay, since you insist," said the blue clad mutant. With those words, he started to tell the two anxious men the story of his and his family's origins for what seemed to be the thousandth time.

Meanwhile, in the other vehicle, Tim just popped up in the front passenger seat, shouting, "BOO!" On his head was a large pair of goggles with a head-strap.

"Hey, where were those?" Gennaro asked, rather annoyed.

"I got these from under the seat."

"Are they heavy?"

"Yeah!"

"Then they're expensive. Put them back," the lawyer said, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. But the ten-year-old just shrugged his shoulders and climbed to the very back of the vehicle, sliding onto the seat-cover beside Michelangelo, and tested the goggles out by pressing a little button on the side as he stared out the back windshield

"Cool! Night vision!" he smiled.

"Can I see those?" Michelangelo asked. The boy handed him the goggles and after he took off his hood and baseball cap, he slipped them onto his bald head. "Whoa! You're right," he said, handing them back. "You know, my brother Don makes those type of gadgets for us all the time."

"Really? The one wearing purple who rode with us earlier, right?" asked Lex.

Michelangelo nodded as he carefully made his way to the front of the car, taking Tim's seat. "You bet. He's what you might call the Brain of the family. He-" He trailed off when he felt something, a slight jolt of some sort.

Tim turned around, frowning as well. "Did you feel that?"

Michelangelo nodded as they both looked at the little plastic cups of water that sat in the dashboard cup holders. Since the thunder outside was softer now, each time the slight jolt would come, there was loud thump, like giant footsteps, little perfect ripples appeared in the water. The problem out of all this, that noise was coming closer! Michelangelo held his breath, and he was sure the other three were trying to comprehend what the new sound was supposed to be as much as he was.

"M-Maybe it's the power coming back on?" the lawyer stuttered.

"I don't know, dude. It wouldn't make any kind of sound," Michelangelo argued.

Then it became silent again, apart from the rain falling, and the jolts stopped. Everyone's breath picked up speed as they all stared out the window. That was when they all took an important note: the goat from before was missing! Its chain was broken, swinging on its pole!

"Where's the goat?" Lex exclaimed. Suddenly, answering her question, one of the goat's hind legs flew out of the fence and hit the car's sunroof! Lex scrambled back with a gasp.

"Gross!" Michelangelo cried.

"G-Guys! Look!" Tim squeaked, pointing shakily out the window. Everyone else couldn't help but turn their heads in the same direction, which was where the leg had come from. Sure enough, they found what just happened to that poor goat. Standing just beyond the large fence was its occupant- the Tyrannosaurs Rex! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This scene has been so tough to figure out how to write, so give some credit for trying ok :)

* * *

Chapter 8

The movements of the Tyrannosaurus had been seen by the riders in the second SUV as well. Dr. Grant, Dr. Malcolm, Leonardo, and Raphael were staring at it with widened eyes as it swallowed the remains of the goat down whole, then swiveled its large head toward the fence it stood behind.

"Well, there's your carnivore after all, Raphael," Dr. Grant said, not taking his gaze away from the huge creature. "You got anything to say?"

Raphael had taken off his sunglasses and tossed them behind him. "Um... well it looks cool, but I'm not sure I'm liking it. If the power is out in the car, then-" He sucked in a breath, not really wanting to say the rest. "Hopefully it ain't that smart."

But just as finished his statement, the T-Rex reached out with one of its two-fingered hands and stroked a wire on the fence, obviously testing if the electricity was really not coursing through it anymore. The next thing everyone knew, it started to chew its way through, snapping the cables one by one!

"You just had to jinx us, didn't you, Raph!" Leonardo hissed through clenched teeth, but there was a hint of fear in his tone. The giant reptile outside got finished with getting rid of its useless barrier before taking a couple steps out onto the road between the two vehicles, then let out a ferocious roar, like it was saying, "Freedom!"

"You know, I hate it when I'm right all the time," Malcolm told half to himself. As the T-Rex stepped past the front of their car, Gennaro opened his door, frantically bolted off the road, and hid in an outhouse.

"Where do you think he's going?" Dr. Grant said irritably.

Dr. Malcom shrugged his shoulders. "Well, when you gotta go, you gotta go," he quipped.

"But that bonehead lawyer just left Mike and the kids in there!" Raphael exclaimed furiously. "We gotta go help them!"

"No, we gotta keep still. The vision of a Tyrannosaurus Rex is based on movement," Grant replied.

Leonardo leaned forward in his seat. "Sure we know that, but our brother and those kids won't be able to," he hissed into the man's ear.

On Que, a flashlight shined out the back windshield of in the other SUV and was being shaken around. Unluckily, the T-Rex saw this and made its way toward the car Michelangelo, Lex, and Tim sat in, attracted by the light.

"See, I told you so," the blue-clad turtle said.

"Turn the light off, turn the light off," Dr. Grant muttered angrily. "Whoever's doing that is making a huge mistake."

* * *

In fact, it was Lex who had the flashlight. It seemed she was trying to signal to the others but instead got the dinosaur's attention! Michelangelo felt fear rise in him as it got closer to their car. "Turn it off, kid!" he commanded.

"Turn the light off!" Tim repeated.

The T-Rex towered over them now, lifting its head to look off in the distance and ignoring them at the moment. Michelangelo saw Gennaro had left open the car door, so he took this opportunity to carefully reach across and shut the door. But that was a mistake- the T-Rex got startled by the noise and looked down at them! The orange-banded turtle and the kids whimpered, scooting back up against the opposite side of the car as it lowered its humongous head until it was eye level with them. Then after a sniffing around a bit, without warning, it nudged the vehicle's side and made it rock violently and the kids screamed!

Lex, you gotta turn the light off!" Tim said, trying to take the flashlight away from his sister.

"I'm sorry! I was trying to-" Lex cut herself off for she and the other two realized the T-Rex had seen their movements, no thanks to the light beam. The next second, the T-Rex smashed its large muzzle against the sunroof, trying to get to them now, but the three of them were desperately holding up the broken glass, the only barrier between them and its teeth! They screamed in terror as it took its head out from the roof and tipped the car, causing it to roll over until it was completely upside down.

"Oh shell!" Michelangelo exclaimed, climbing out from the front of the car. But as he did, he felt the car was being crushed!

* * *

"Mikey!" Leonardo cried, not taking it anymore to just sit there while the SUV's occupents were in mortal danger. He climbed out of the vehicle, ignoring Grant's shouts, and reached behind his back for his swords, which had been hidden underneath his hooded shirt, as he started running toward the other vehicle, which was now getting crushed underneath the Tyrannosaur's three-toed foot as it chewed off the tires.

But the T-Rex took notice of the ninja turtle and looked up with a roar. Leonardo froze in his tracks and held up his swords as it stepped away from its toy and started for him!

Having a sudden but crazy idea, Grant found a box of emergency flares under his seat, then took one out, lit it, and climbed out of the vehicle and waved it around. "Hey, hey! You!" he shouted. He got the giant carnivore's attention away from the blue clad turtle to him, so he slowly moved the red flare around, and similar to a tiger in a trance at a circus performance, the T-Rex's head followed the movement. Grant threw the flare over the fence and it was about to do the same when Malcolm decided to light one as well and get out of the car, shouting like a maniac, so the T-Rex turned to him!

"Ian, freeze!" Grant shouted. "Get rid of that flare!"

"Just get Mike and the kids out of there!" the other man cried back, leading the carnivore away from the cars.

Raphael sighed and got out of the vehicle, seeing what he could do to help out the crazy man. His efforts were useless though. The T-Rex was almost on top of the human and it tried to reach down to get him, but its gaping mouth missed him by merely inches! Instead, it crashed into the outhouse hut, causing its weak walls to topple down- one crashed down on top of Malcolm- and revealed the lawyer who had hid himself before.

"Gennaro, move!" Raphael shouted, but the man didn't listen; he was frozen in shock, just staring up at the creature. The second thing Raphael knew, the T-Rex stooped down and devoured Gennaro, and shook him around like a dog toy! During this, the dinosaur's long tail wavered around and Raphael had stood too close, so it hit him and sent him flying into one of the fence's tall poles. Knocked unconscious, Raphael fell prostrate to the ground.

Meanwhile, Leonardo and Dr. Grant were managing the best efforts to get Michelangelo and Hammond's grandchildren out of the crushed SUV. Lex was the first one they were able to help squeeze out, thanks to her thin body.

"Why didn't you let me kill the dang thing?" Leonardo demanded. "We could be rid of it!"

"I wasn't really sure you could kill it before it got to you first, ok! Shut up and get your brother out!" Grant shouted in response.

Frowning, Leonardo looked into the car. "Mikey, can you and Tim get out?"

Inside, Michelangelo, who had a gash in his head from the toppling action, struggled but to no avail. The bench seat held him tight in a vice-like grip against the roof of the car. "I can't move much at all, captain!"

"I can't move either. The seat's got my feet," Tim squeaked in pain beside him. Michelangelo reached over in attempt to free the boy's feet so he could join his sister.

Suddenly, Lex screamed out in terror, and Dr. Grant clamped a hand over her mouth, telling her not to move. The T-Rex was now standing over them and Leonardo, but like the man said, it didn't seem to see them for they kept still. It sniffed the air, causing Grant's hat to fly off his head, then let out a roar, spinning the car around on the ground. Grant and Lex moved along with it in able to keep out of the dinosaur's line of sight.

Leonardo wasn't as lucky. He had to run off to the side along the base of the fence and watched in horror as the T-Rex toppled the car over the edge into the fenced area, with Michelangelo and Tim still trapped inside! It landed in the top branches of a large tree below with a loud crush.

"Mikey!" he cried. Seeing that Dr. Grant and Lex had managed to get of that mess by climbing down the fence's broken cables, he was about to follow them when he heard a metallic creak beside him. Just as he looked up, one of the fence posts was timbering over! Leonardo tried leaping out of its path, but it caught his leg and he screamed out in pain for he felt the sharp pain of the bone cracking before he hit his head on the ground unexpectedly.

The last thing the young leader heard before completely blacking out was the T-Rex crying out in some sort of victory.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

At the main building, in the control room, the park's chief engineer, Ray Arnold, was having trouble rebooting the fences, security, and phone lines, which had been tampered with by the head computer programmer, Dennis Nedry, in the first place. Nedry had disappeared off somewhere, leaving behind a 'magic word' that Arnold was attempting his best to hack past.

So when he and Dr. Sattler had arrived, Donatello had offered to help recover the park's files. As he did, he had discovered something really disturbing in one of Nedry's secret folders. It was a message with a red symbol that he and his brothers would recognize anywhere: the three-toed dragon footprint insignia of the Foot Clan!

"Oh, no," he breathed out.

"What is it, Donatello?" Hammond asked him.

"You that computer programmer you just told me about? He was working for someone my brothers and I had made enemies with a while ago. They call themselves: the Foot Clan," said Donatello, looking up at him. "You know, those ninjas we rescued you from, Mr. Hammond? They were members of that group."

"Oh, they were quite nasty fellows," Hammond agreed.

"Well, anyway, I guess they had found out our plans of coming here and managed to get a hold of Nedry to hack into your system." Donatello put his head into his hands. "We shouldn't have come here, or none of this would've happened! Now, we're all in danger!"

"Now, now, don't start blaming yourself for all of this. We haven't suspected this to happen at all," a shallow faced man said, standing on the side of the control room. "Whatever this is really about, we'll just have to find Nedry and force him to fix this mess before any more chaos occurs."

"Mr. Muldoon is right. We also should get the others out of the park as soon as possible," Dr. Sattler added.

Nodding in agreement, Hammond turned to them. "You two should take a jeep and find them. Remember, they were last reported to be by the Tyrannosaur enclosure."

Muldoon and Sattler left the control room to do as they were told, anxious to know what could have happened while the power was out in the park. Donatello sighed, feeling he should've gone with them, but he still had some hacking to do, especially now he knew the Foot were involved with all this. With a sigh, he turned back to the computer.

_I hope you guys are okay_, he thought for his brothers.

* * *

Groaning, Michelangelo slowly slipped back to being conscious. He then became aware of the situation he was in: how much pain he was feeling, that he was still trapped in the car... which now happened to be hanging up in a tree in a vertical position so the front was pointing downward. He got dizzy looking out the front window now that he saw how high from he ground it was.

_Oh, yeah. That monster pushed the car over the edge,_ he thought, recalling what had happened with the T-Rex. Then he heard something shuffle in the front seat right below him and it startled him a little before he remembered it was only the boy who was still stuck with him. "Tim, are you okay?"

"No," was the small reply. Tim sounded like he was sick.

Michelangelo peered around the seat's back that Tim was hidden behind. "Any bones broken, buddy?"

Tim shook his head. His face, arms, and legs were pretty scratched though. "Do you?"

"No." Michelangelo grinned in attempt to lighten the mood. "Well, we had fun with the dinosaur, didn't we?"

The boy laughed at the orange-clad turtle's little sarcastic comment. Then they both went silent when they heard something was climbing up in the tree up to them, the leaves rustling below them.

"Tim! Michelangelo!" they heard Dr. Grant cry out to them. Seconds later, he appeared on the branch beside the SUV's driver's side and pried open the door. "You both all right?" he asked, breathing heavily from climbing up the huge tree.

"As well as I can be," said Michelangelo,, rubbing the spot where he hit his head. The gash had stopped gushing, but it still felt sore.

"Tim?"

"I... I threw up," the ten-year-old replied, still groggy.

"Oh, um, that's okay. Let's just get you out of there, huh?" said the paleontologist, holding out a helping hand. But Tim just stared at him, probably afraid to get out of broken-up vehicle. "Come on, I won't tell anyone you vomited. Now, here. Take my hand," Grant insisted. He leaned forward into the car and grabbed the steering wheel for support, accidentally turning it in the process.

After Tim had climbed out of the front, Michelangelo felt the totaled vehicle lurch forward, or in this case downward, a little, no doubt because of the shifting of weight. When it did it a second time, an important thought came to his mind. "Oh shell," he muttered.

Then the car began going do the tree, crashing its way through its branches! The young mutant screamed and closed his eyes as he tried to remain still inside. Within minutes, the car hit the top of the roots at the base of the tree and toppled over onto its already en-caved roof. Heavily breathing, lying on his back now, Michelangelo opened eyes again, only to find Dr. Grant crouched over Tim in a protective manner.

"Well. We're back in the car again, " Tim breathed out in a joking manner.

"At least you're out of the tree," Dr. Grant grunted as he crawled backwards out of the car and stood up, so he could help the boy out once again.

"How did you end up like that?" Michelangelo had to ask, as he dragged himself out.

"We tried to stay out of the car's way as we climbed down, but we didn't get out of the way in time when we got to the ground, so it fell on top of us. Lucky for us, the glass isn't in the roof anymore," Dr. Grant explained. "Now, hurry up. Lex is waiting for me to return with you two."

* * *

A/N: I know the real reason why Dennis Nedry was there making a mess of the things. I'd just wanted to add some ninja turtle fiction into the mix. Heh.

I hope you're enjoying the story all the same.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Mwahaha! Another chapter is up. Hope you like :)

* * *

Chapter 10

As soon as they arrived at their destination, Muldoon and Sattler saw the destruction the Tyrannosaurus Rex had done to the fencing and its surrounding area, so they didn't waste time to hop out of their jeep and search for the victims. Just behind the remaining SUV, at the base of the fence, Dr. Sattler spotted Raphael lying on the ground, so she ran to his side, getting down on her knees.

"Raphael? Raphael?" she said, shaking his shoulder. A low moan came from him and she helped him sit up against the little wall for support. "I take it the Rex got out," she said sarcastically.

"Er... yeah, it did," the red clad mutant replied, putting a hand on his head. His amber eyes blinked open to look at the paleobotanist. "I'm starting to think I don't like carnivores so much anymore, Doc."

"Can you stand?"

"I think so." Using the low wall to steady himself, Raphael carefully rose until he was on his feet. "Man. I swear I've got a concussion on my concussion," he complained half-heartedly.

"Well, at least you're all right. Where are the others?" the woman asked.

Raphael looked around for a moment, taking note that the car the T-Rex had messed around with was missing from the scene. "Well, I can't recall what happened to Dr. Grant, Mike, Leo, or those kids. I just remember that Malcolm was chased over there. I sure hope the T-Rex didn't get them along with that coward lawyer," he answered, feeling rather disgusted at the thought that Gennaro had got eaten alive right in front of him.

Anxiously, Sattler sprinted over to the fallen outhouse Raphael pointed to. Muldoon was already observing it before they two reached him. He picked up a piece of the roof, and pointed his flashlight. "I think this might of been Gennaro," he said.

"I think this was too," Sattler muttered, stepping back, grossed out at the remains the T-Rex had left behind.

Then there was load moaning right close by and Muldoon lifted up what used to be part of the outhouse's wall. Underneath it was Dr. Malcolm who seemed to be unconscious at the moment. Muldoon shined his flashlight, inspecting the guy for a moment. "His leg looks too beat up for walking on," he reported, taking note how much blood covered it.

Sattler knelt down, looked at the hurt leg up and down for a moment before she decided to attempt to wake the fallen man. "Ian? Ian, are you okay?"

"Remind me to tell John I've had a lovely weekend," Dr. Malcolm said sarcastically, his eyes still closed.

Raphael snickered at the poor guy's remark, but went silent when he heard the T-Rex's wail off in the distance somewhere. Everyone else heard it too for they snapped their heads in the same direction.

"Can we chance moving?" Sattler demanded.

Hearing another roar that seemed to be closer than the other, Malcolm sat up. "Please, chance it," he said, desperation in his voice.

With Muldoon's instructions, he and Raphael gently lifted the mathematician off the ground, carried him over to the park jeep, and placed him in the back. That was when Raphael saw something in the corner of his eye, so he turned his head, only to gasp loudly. His older brother was on the ground, with a fallen fence post on top of his left leg! He wasted no time to rush over and kneel down at Leonardo's side, trying shake him awake.

"Leo! Ya gotta get, Leo! The rex is comin' back!" he cried, but the blue-clad turtle didn't make any sign he was going to wake up soon. Raphael quickly checked his pulse and for any injuries as Sattler and Muldoon stood behind him.

"Is he breathing?" Sattler asked.

"Yeah. His leg is broken though," Raphael answered, slipping off his red hoodie and, using his sai, he slashed strips out of it to bandage Leonardo's head. Then he and Muldoon removed the fallen post, splinted Leonardo's leg, and carried him to the jeep, putting him in the back beside the mathematician.

"Ellie, come on! That monster might be coming back here!" Muldoon called out as quiet as possible. The woman was walking around on the road, following the broken pieces of the missing park vehicle.

"Wait a minute," the paleobotanist said. Then she looked over the edge of the fence, crying out, "The other car!"

Anxiously, the three found a way down to the fallen car, thinking that its passengers might still be inside, but their suspicions were wrong.

"Where did they go?" Sattler said, scanning the area with her flashlight.

Raphael looked at the ground and saw footprints leading away from the fallen SUV and disappeared into the jungle. "They went that way," he told them, pointing them out. "I'll go and see if I can find them before that monster does."

Muldoon was about to object at the idea, but the mutant was already sprinting away into the denser vegetation.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the jeep, Malcolm had rested his eyes for a minute as he waited for the others to return to the jeep. But the feeling was gone when he heard a distinct thudding, which was starting to become too recognizable for his taste now. He lowered his eyes to a puddle that was shaped with a large three-toed-footprint, and each time the boom resonating in the ground sounded off, a ripple appeared in the water.

"Don't you hear that? It's, er, a slight tremor. I'm fairly alarmed here," he said, even though he knew Leonardo couldn't hear a word coming out of his mouth. Then he spotted Muldoon and Sattler coming back, so he motioned to them, anxiety rising in him. "We gotta go right now! Right now!"

So Muldoon got in the driver's side, and once Dr. Sattler got in next to him, he started the engine and drove it away down a back road through the park just as the approaching dinosaur showed itself. Seeing the fleeing jeep, the T-Rex let out an excited bellow and gave chase.

"You must go faster! Put it in, like fifth gear!" the mathematician exclaimed.

The Tyrannosaur was already gaining on them though! Dr. Sattler screamed out curses, seeing it coming closer by the second. Trying to keep calm as he drove, Muldoon was about to shift the jeep's gear to fifth when Malcolm slid back onto the stick in attempt to keep his distance from the T-Rex's jaws as much as possible.

"Get off the bloody stick, Ian!" he shouted in frustration.

Dr. Sattler turned her head forward and immediately spotted a log that hung low over the road, and cried, "Look out!"

The three aware of the situation ducked their heads in time as the dead tree smeared off the jeep's windshield. However, the dinosaur close behind just smashed through it without much effort; It tried to tip the vehicle over with its large head but stumbled a few steps behind. Finding the opportunity, the driver got a chance to move the gear stick to fifth, so the T-Rex gave up its pursuit.

"You think they'll have that on the tour?" Malcolm quipped as the T-Rex roared ferociously, for its prey got away safely, Leonardo fully unaware they were almost killed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Off somewhere in the distance in the jungle, Dr. Grant, Michelangelo, Lex, and Tim had froze in their footsteps just as they had heard the Tyrannosaur Rex's loud bellows and they were feeling more than a little anxious about their venturing. They had hoped they wouldn't cross paths with the loose carnivore by heading in a different direction through the park back to the main facility, but at the moment, they weren't so sure it was a good idea; neither of them could tell which way the noise was really coming from.

"Are you hearing this?" Lex asked nervously.

Grant nodded. Knowing everyone was exhausted from the evening's events, he figured they should stop and get some rest for they weren't getting anywhere fast tonight. Looking up at the tall trees around them, he got an idea, so he led the way to one of the larger ones and looked easier to climb.

"Let's all climb up this tree and rest for the night," he suggested, turning his head to the others.

"You got it, captain," said Michelangelo before making his way up the tree. As the rest did the same, Tim snorted in frustration.

"I hate trees," he moaned.

"Why? They don't bother me, Timmy," his sister said, clearly enjoying the climb.

"Well, if you were in the last one with me and Mikey, then they would."

Once he reached a branch he figured was high enough for him, Michelangelo sat on it and sat back against the trunk. He was about to relax, but his eyes widened at the view he just found. A group of dinosaurs, the same kind they had seen at the beginning of their private tour, were in the jungle, their heads and long necks visible over the canopy, moaning to one another. As soon as the man and kids stopped at a split in the trunk right below him, their gazes were fixed in the same direction.

"Look! They're bronto- I mean, Brachiosaurus!" Tim explained, pointing out at the giraffe-like reptiles.

"How do you know what they're called, little dude?" Michelangelo asked, turning his blue eyes down at him.

"I happen to know a lot about dinosaurs."

"Oh. So, er, do you know what they're doing then? They sure are making so much racket over there."

"My assume is, they're singing to each other," answered the paleontologist.

"Singing? That's a rather weird guess then, Doc," Michelangelo said, pulling the hood of his orange sweater over his head. Then Dr. Grant cupped his heands over his mouth, trying his best to imitate Brachs' noises. A second later, two more of the same giant reptiles lifted their heads into view, looking in the group's direction for they had heard the call.

"Don't call those monsters over here," Lex squealed anxiously.

"They're not monsters. They are herbivores, "Dr. Grant told her reassuringly.

"That means they're vegetarians and that would make an exception for you, sis," Tim added happily, teasing her a little to lighten the mood.

Lex frowned. "I hate the other kind okay."

"The carnivores just do what they had been created to do." Dr. Grant heaved a sigh as he and the kids got comfortable in their spot in the tree, but then hissed in pain. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a small fossil.

"What's that thing you're holding?" Michelangelo questioned.

"This? It's the claw of a Velociraptor, "Grant answered, handing it up to the mutant. "I'm a paleontologist, and me and Ellie, I suppose, used to dig up dinosaur bones before we were invited here."

Michelangelo flipped the curved claw fossil over and over in his hand as he studied it in silence before he handed it back. He didn't really want to comment anything on it.

"So, what _are_ you and Ellie going to do now since you don't have to dig up dinosaur bones anymore?" Lex asked.

Dr. Grant shrugged his shoulders in response. "I don't know exactly. I might keep trying, or I'll just have to evolve too."

"Hey, I've got a joke. What do you call a blind dinosaur?"

"I don't know. What do you call a blind dinosaur?" asked Michelangelo.

"A Do-you-think-he-saurus."

"Ha ha. Good one, dude."

"What do you call a blind dinosaur's dog?"

"You got me," Grant said, joining in the joke.

"A Do-you-think-he-saurus Rex."

Everyone giggled at the silly statement, only when Michelangelo heard something moving below and he shooshed them. Then craning his head to take a peek down, he relaxed, seeing it was only his red clad brother, bent over at the base of their tree and breathing heavily as if he had been running for miles.

"Hey, down there!" the young turtle called down to him.

Raphael straightened and tilted his head up and relief crossed his dark green features. "There you all are!" he said, climbing up into their temporary shelter. "I saw your footprints and decided to follow you."

"Is anyone else with you?" asked Tim.

"Nope. It's just me. Dr. Sattler and some guy came by to get us, but since the four of you weren't there, they only took Ian and Leo back with them." The red clad turtle settled on his own branch as he spoke, leaned back, and placed his hands behind his head. "Well, I'm stuck with you all for the night," he stated with a cheekily grin. "I'm in no hurry to go back now with that carnivore running loose."

"So what happens if it or other dinos come close to us?" Lex said, feeling uneasy.

"Don't know. We'll stay up and watch out for them," said Grant.

"_All_ night?"

"All night."

With that, while the two kids rested their heads and closed their eyes, Dr. Grant, Raphael, and Michelangelo kept vigil, in case if any of of the park's large reptiles did decide to come close to their hideout and resting place.

* * *

Heaving a sigh as he left the control room, Donatello had many troubling thoughts whirling in his head about what had occurred this whole evening on Isla Nublar. The power was having a bunch of technical problems, Leonardo and Malcolm both were disabled, and Dr. Grant, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Hammond's grandchildren were still out in the park somewhere. That was a lot they had to do deal with just because of one guy, who had not been found yet either, so their only chance was to get the phones back online somehow.

_What a mess we've found ourselves. Not like me and my brothers don't ever cause trouble wherever we go anyway_, he thought as he stepped into the dining area of the building. He spotted Hammond, seated at a table covered and helping himself to one of the buckets of ice cream that covered it. Shaking his head, Donatello went over and took the chair on the opposite end from the elderly man, watching him in silence.

Now taking notice he was no longer alone, the CEO of Ingen looked up from what he was doing. He smiled and said, "They were all melting." he gestured to the ice cream.

"I'm sure of it, since they were left," the purple donned mutant replied, fiddling with his sunglasses before setting them on the table. "Do you think the others are okay?"

"They'll be fine. There's no doubt about it."

"Hmm..."

Hammond stared at him with the same smile for a moment, then gazed up toward the ceiling thoughtfully. "You know, the first attraction I've had in my life was a little flea circus. It had a wee trapeze, high wire... er, and a little carousel. They were all motorized, of course, but some of the children would say, 'Mommy, can't you see the fleas?' Clown fleas, or fleas on parade.

"But after a while, I just wanted to show the world that wasn't an illusion," Hammond continued, his expression turning serious now. "Something they could... see and touch." He shifted his gaze back to the mutant across from him. "I told myself, creation is out of sheer will. Hiring that traitor, Dennis Nedry, was a mistake, but next time, it _will_ be flawless. I can guarantee that."

"But Mr. Hammond, how could you think this thoroughly with such confidence?" Donatello finally said, his brown gaze hardened a bit. "Can't you see the disaster that's happening around us?"

"But when we have control again-"

"You never _really_ had control! That's the illusion, okay! I was starting to have some respect for what you and scientists had done in this place, but it's out now! Just like the power on this island."

Hammond remained silent, wanting to hear what the young turtle had to say.

"John... Dr. Grant, my brothers, and your grandchildren are out _there _somewhere in the jungle, where your group's creations are running about. I can't bear the thought if any of them got hurt or worse. I already have a brother with a broken leg." Donatello sniffed and wiped away the tears had welled up in his eyes. Unexpectedly, he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder, causing him to tilt his head to look up. The hand belonged to Dr. Sattler, who was smiling with sympathy.

"We are all worried, Don. They'll be all right," she said, reaching over to pick up a spoon, scooped out some vanilla ice ream, and handed it to Donatello, who accepted it willingly and into his mouth with a smile.

"The ice cream is good," he said. "Thanks."

The elderly man across the table smiled at the simple comment. "Spare no expense, my friend."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Feeling the branch he slept was shaking for some reason, Michelangelo opened one of his eyes, which was quickly joined by his other as he gasped in surprise. One of the Brachiosauruses from last night had chosen the group's hideout to eat her breakfast. Noticing the commotion, everyone else woke up almost at the same time, just as the large dinosaur craned her neck forward to take some more leaves off one of the thinner branches.

"Go away!" Lex shrieked.

"Don't worry, kid. It's only a Brachiosaurus," Dr. Grant assured her, wondering if she forgotten about the group of herbivores last night. "Think of it as... kind of like a big cow."

"Remember, it's a veggie-saurus!" Tim exclaimed, delighted to be so close to a dinosaur apart from last night. "She just came over here to eat her breakfast."

Raphael snorted, looking at him quizzically. "How are you so sure its a girl?"

"Our grandpa said all the dinosaurs in Jurassic Park are girls. That's how I know," the ten-year-old stated.

Meanwhile, Dr. Grant carefully ripped off a small branch and held it out. The Brachiosaurus chomped onto it and prepared to rip the leaves off, nearly pulling the man out of the tree, but Raphael quickly grabbed his shoulders to steady him.

"Thanks," Dr. Grant said before gently tugging on his branch until the dinosaur's head was close enough for the group to pet her.

"No problem," Raphael replied, then reached over to touch the top of the larger reptile's beak before she straightened up again, probably not liking the attention. But Lex hadn't got a chance to pet her, so she climbed forward and tried calling her back, only to be sneezed on instead!

"God bless you!" Tim said with a smile. Everyone chuckled, except for Lex.

As the tall, long necked dinosaur walked away to join with her herd, the group climbed down from the tree and started on their way toward the main visitor's center.

"That was so nasty," Lex grumbled, wiping herself down as best as she could.

"Could've been worse. Besides, you don't even know how to have fun. You just sit in your room and mess around on your computer all day," Tim said. "Computer nerd."

Lex frowned. "I prefer to be called a 'hacker'."

Michelangelo laughed. "Nothing wrong with messing around on computers. Our brother Donnie does."

"So that makes him a nerd, too," Tim replied with a laugh. Raphael couldn't help but laugh too.

"Pretty much, kid," he said. Then he stopped, noticing the group was missing a person: Dr. Grant. The others paused in their footsteps too and they turned around. A few feet away, the paleontologist was down on his knees underneath a tree, between two of its roots, observing something, so the other four walked over to investigate.

"Oh, God," the man muttered just as they gathered around him. Right in front of him was a little nest with several, small broken egg shells.

"What's up, doc?" Michelangelo asked.

"You know what these are? They're dinosaur eggs," Dr. Grant said, picking up an egg shell and turning it over curiously. "The dinosaurs are breeding."

"But didn't Tim just say the park didn't have any males?" Raphael questioned uneasily, raising an eye ridge.

"It's what our grandpa told us," the ten-year-old said sheepishly.

"That is what the scientists here believed. Remember in the presentation video we watched. It said that they had used frog DNA to fill in the broken sequences of each dinosaur DNA. Well, my theory is, African frogs are known to change from female to male in a single-sex environment," Dr. Grant explained. A mock of a smile appeared on his face. "Dr. Malcolm was right," he said astonished, pointing to the ground. The mutants and kids followed his gaze and saw tiny three-toed footprints in the damp dirt, leading away from the nest.

"Life found a way," Dr. Grant added.

* * *

In the park's control room once again, Hammond and Arnold had been arguing about whether to restart the whole electrical network or not. Neither the chief manager or Donatello could get past Nedry's passwords to fix reactivate the security network, so Hammond wanted to shut down everything to start it up all over again. But Arnold kept insisting it was a bad idea.

"Theoretically, we could get the system to restart. It's just that we never attempted this before and I'm afraid of the risk that the electricity won't come back on if we do," he stated, before taking a puff of his cigarette.

"If we do it though, we can get the phones to work," Dr. Sattler pointed out.

"Yes, again, in theory."

Sitting at a desk, with his broken, splinted leg propped up on a stool and his head bandaged, Leonardo folded his arms over his chest. "Why can't you just do it then? Instead of sitting there like a coward, you should just listen to Mr. Hammond. People could be dying out there as you debate about this."

"People _are_ dying," Hammond corrected him. He stared sternly at Arnold, gripping his cane tightly. "Would you _please _shut down the system."

Heaving a sigh of defeat, the dark-skinned man got off his chair to do as he was told. He walked over to a control box on the wall on the far side of the lab, used a key to unlock it, and after he opened it, he flipped the switches to shut off everything and the group was shrouded in darkness.

"Hold onto your butts," Arnold said, and flipped the main switch back on. Nothing seemed to have happened for the lights didn't come back on, so everyone felt concerned for the moment.

Then, hearing a faint beeping noise, Donatello went over to Nedry's computer and looked at its monitor. In the bottom left corner, two green words were blinking: System Ready.

"It worked, Mr. Arnold!" he announced happily.

Lying down by the lab's door, Malcolm sat up in concern. "What are you talking about? Everything's still off."

"Well, everything else is. We'll just have to go to the main circuit breaker shed to get the lights and phones up and running, but other than that, it worked!" Arnold said with astonishment. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay. We should get back into the emergency bunker and wait for Mr. Arnold to return, everyone," Muldoon commanded. He and Dr. Sattler carefully picked up Dr. Malcolm by his arms and helped him out of the control room door.

"Hurry, boys," Hammond said to the mutants.

Donatello helped Leonardo stand up on his good leg before giving Leonardo his staff to steady himself as they walked.

"Don't worry 'bout us. We'll be right behind you," Donatello assured the old man, who just nodded and walked out the lab.

"I hope the others are okay," Leonardo said, as he and his purple donned brother followed the four humans to their destination.

"Well, let's just hope they actually survived the night," Donatello replied sadly.

* * *

During that time, Dr. Grant, Raphael, Michelangelo, and the kids were making their way across an open field when a herd of tall, two-legged dinosaurs came sprinting at them frantically, causing the travelers to run and hide behind a fallen, dead tree. The next thing they knew, they were watching as the T-Rex suddenly revealed itself from a group of trees nearby! It caught one of the fleeing dinosaurs and began making a meal out of it.

"Poor Gallamimus," Tim muttered.

"So, that's what got 'em frightened," Raphael said, a scowl on his face.

Next to him, Michelangelo swallowed hard. "Can we get out of here now?" he whispered, terrified of the giant carnivore enough all ready.

"Yes, please?" the teenage girl whimpered, crouched beside the younger mutant.

Dr. Grant nodded his head. "All right. The T-Rex is busy eating. Everyone, get down low and follow me," he commanded. Raphael, Michelangelo, and Lex obeyed, but Tim wasn't paying attention.

"Look at all the blood," the ten-year-old said, nearly under his breath.

Raphael rolled his eyes. "We're leaving, kid," he whispered, lifting the kid off his feet before taking off after the others, away from the T-Rex while it was focused on its current prey.

Once they got off the field into the safety of the trees again, the five traveled quickly in the direction of the main facility. But after a while, they had to come to a halt; Towering in front of them was the facility's perimeter electric fencing.

"Does this mean we have to go around?" the girl of the group asked.

Raphael examined the fence for a bit. "It could be off like the other one last night."

"You could be right about that," Dr. Grant said. He picked up a long stick and tossed it at the fence, testing if its electricity was running through it or not. Nothing happened, so the man shrugged his shoulders and walked up to it. After hesitating, he took hold of the cables and he began shaking violently, yelling out in agony! The four behind him either screamed or yelled out in shock, but he went silent and looked at them with a smile on his face. Dr. Grant only pretended to be electrocuted.

Michelangelo and Tim laughed at the joke while Lex said, "That wasn't very funny, Dr. Grant."

"That was great," Tim congratulated.

Meanwhile, Raphael had stepped forward and tried bending some of the cables for they were interlaced together like a metal net. Giving up, he sighed. "Well, looks like we'll have to go up and over it then."

"I'm not gonna climb that thing," Lex complained.

Suddenly, they all heard the T-Rex's loud bellowing in the distance and they started to climb up the giant fence.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: Hey, fellow fanfiction readers! I am sorry for the long haitus of posting chapters, but I have been busy with college classes over the past year, so I finally took the time to type up the next chapter of this crossover of mine. Please enjoy.

None of the TMNT or the Jurassic Park characters belong to me. Just the idea of mixing the mutants into the movie version of Jurassic Park.

* * *

Chapter 13

Donatello couldn't help but feel the cloud of anxiety that hung inside the emergency bunker. It seemed like more than thirty minutes and Arnold had not come back from his task. He watched Dr. Sattler walk up the steps to the bunker's entrance to take a glance outside for the chief engineer, only to come back down, muttering to herself, "Something's the matter. Something's wrong."

"Calm down, Dr. Sattler. All major theme parks have delays. When they opened Disneyland in 1956, nothing worked!" Hammond told her.

"Yeah, but, John, if The Pirates of the Caribbean breaks down, the pirates don't eat the tourists," retorted Malcolm, who lied down across a table in the middle of the room, so Hammond could attend to his damaged leg. Leonardo was seated on a chair next to him, nodding with agreement. His own hurt leg was propped up on another chair.

"I still say we need to look for him," said the blond.

"You can't just go wandering around, you know," Maldoon noted. He reached for a gun on a rack, meanwhile Dr. Sattler reached for battery operated two-way radios on another, along with a flashlight.

"You're not seriously going out there, are you?" Leonardo shifting on his seat uncomfortably.

"There is a possibility Arnold could be dead, so who else is going to turn the power back on? Casper?" Muldoon replied as he loaded his weapon.

Donatello pulled out his bo staff. "I'll tag along then."

"Are you sure?" Dr. Sattler asked.

"I am a ninja, miss. I can handle myself just fine."

"But Don-" Leonardo was about to protest, not wishing for another of his brothers be out in the chaos. Donatello cut him off by placing a three-fingered hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Leo. I'll be fine. Besides, I can help get the power back online."

Leonardo tensed up, only to loosen up again as he heaved a sigh through his nose. There wasn't a point in fighting, since he was currently a cripple.

"Fine. Just be careful out there, bro," Leonardo said. His purple clad brother gave him a nod, patting his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Hammond was spreading out a large piece of paper over Malcolm's legs, since Malcolm was on the only raised flat surface in the bunker. Donatello looked at it, noticing it was actually some blue print.

"Okay, Dr. Sattler, you're going to read out the directions on this schematic to lead us through the maintenance shed," the Ingen CEO said.

"Why me?"

"It should really be me going."

"Because?"

"Well, I'm a... and you're a..." Hammond paused, holding out his hand nervously.

Pressing one of the two-way radios into Hammond's hand, Dr. Sattler sighed heavily, realizing what he was about to state. "Look, we can discuss sexism in a survival situation later."

Donatello wanted to laugh as he followed Muldoon and Dr. Sattler out of the emergency bunker. Hammond would only slow down the group because he couldn't really run if they ever found danger on this little mission.

Muldoon took the lead as the trio quickly took one of the paths across the facility's grounds. In no time, they were making their way past the raptor cage. That was when they noticed that something awful had had occurred. A small section of the top of the barrier was broken and forced apart! What was worse was that there were footprints in the dirt, leading into the foliage surrounding them. Muldoon bent down to examine them.

"The shutdown must have turned off ALL the fences," he muttered nearly loud enough for the other two to hear. "Damn it, even Nedry knew better than to mess with the raptor fences."

Donatello and Dr. Sattler looked around nervously as they walked away from the cage. Then the woman paused, staring off into the trees, so Donatello followed her gaze. There was a pretty clear pathway for several yards, conveniently to the maintenance shed they needed to get to. For some reason, the entrance was slightly ajar, which meant Arnold had went inside.

"I can see the shed from here," Dr. Sattler whispered. "We should make a run for it."

"No. WE can't," Muldoon replied, just as quietly. He held his gun at the ready, aiming it into the jungle somewhere off to the left from where they stood.

"Why not?"

"Because we're being hunted."

Donatello gulped at the guy's statement and Dr. Sattler cursed under her breath.

"You two, run for the shed," Muldoon ordered, without taking his eyes away from his target. "Now, now!"

The other two did not dare argue with the raptor expert, running as fast as they could through the vegetation as their legs could carry them, splashing in some puddles and leaping over some low bent-over trees along the way. Being the more athletic one, Donatello had reached the shed first, practically jumping in through the opened door. As soon as Dr. Sattler raced inside, he slammed the door shut behind them, making sure they wouldn't be followed.

After taking a moment to catch their breath, Dr. Sattler flipped on the flashlight and the radio, slipping on the headset. "Hammond, we're in."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the perimeter fence, the group was still making their way over it. Raphael and Michelangelo had made it to the top of it, but instead of starting down the other side, they waited to help the other three, who were carefully taking their own time, just barely making past the halfway point.

"I bet I can get over the top and down the other side before you make it to the top, Tim," Lex teased.

"What is the award if I win?" Her brother asked.

"Respect."

Dr. Grant sighed. "Take your time. It's not a race."

* * *

"Which way is it again?" Donatello asked. He and Dr. Sattler had come to a dead end.

_"Are you saying you got lost already? There should've been a right turn-" _Hammond's voice over the two-way radio when Malcolm heaved a sigh of exasperation.

_"Do you see the pipes across the ceiling right over your heads? Follow those, guys,"_ the mathematician suggested.

Dr. Sattler pointed the light up to the ceiling and, sure enough, there was a set of three long, black pipes running right above them. She and the mutant ninja did as they were told, following the piping until they found a small area enclosed by metal screening. Inside was a large control panel, so the two walked up to it.

"We found the panel. Now what do we do?" Donatello asked.

_"You'll have to get the charge first. There is a flat, gray lever you have to pump four times in order to do that,"_Hammond said. _"Once you're done__ with that, find the green button that says, 'Push to Close,' and push it."_

As the CEO of Ingen was giving out the instructions, Donatello carefully followed them by pumping the said lever four times before pressing the green button on the panel. When he was done, another section of the control panel turned on, which was the next step to get the electricity running through the park again. It had a long list of what to turn on, from the fences to the facilities. The purple clad turtle went over and started switching them to "On", with his partner behind him, watching anxiously.

But what they did not know was that certain five of the park's visitors were climbing on the perimeter fence, which was at the bottom of said list of controls!

* * *

Back at the other side of the park, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Tim -the slowest of the group because of his injuries from the previous night- had just started making their way to the ground. Meanwhile, Dr. Grant and Lex had a head start for it.

Suddenly, the moment the paleontologist and the girl touched the ground, an alarm started blaring from one of the metal structure's main supports. Startled by the sound, the mutants and the boy stumbled, but they still had a good grip on the fence.

"Hurry up, you three!" Dr. Grant shouted.

"What's goin' on, Doc?" Raphael demanded, looking down at him.

"I believe that the power is coming back on now! You'll have to jump the rest of the way!"

"Are you joking? I'm not gonna jump!" Tim exclaimed, shocked at the idea because of how high they still were from the ground.

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Here. Grab onto me and I'll get you down," he said. Tim carefully climbed onto his back and wrapped his arms around his neck. Then Raphael pushed off the fence, spun around in mid air, and landed in the dirt perfectly in a crouch. After the boy dismounted, the red clad turtle stood up and turned around, only to see that his brother had not followed suit; Michelangelo was still lingering on the fence!

"Mikey, jump down now!" Raphael cried.

"I- I can't! My arm's stuck!" the young turtle replied. Thanks to his stumble earlier, the right sleeve of his hoodie was caught in where the fence's wiring overlapped, and he was tugging on it to get free!

Knowing what was about to happen to Michelangelo, Raphael felt the blood drain away from his face. He sprinted forward to help him, yelling, "Hang on, bro-", only to stop in his tracks in pure shock as a brief scream came from his youngest brother. Just as he feared, the fence turned on and its electricity shot into Michelangelo, sending him flying straight into Raphael, who caught him immediately, but they both tumbled backwards to the ground.

"Mikey, Mikey!" Lex shrieked as she, Dr. Grant, and Tim ran to their side.

Raphael slid out from under Michelangelo, then, putting his ear close to ten younger mutant's mouth, he listened for signs of breathing, but didn't find any. The thousands of volts from the perimeter fence was too much for him to handle.

"Oh, shell!" the older mutant muttered.

* * *

In the maintenance shed, Dr. Sattler and Donatello were having problems of their own. A rather slim, bipedal dinosaur -about five and a half feet tall, with a long tail, and razor-sharp teeth and claw, including a big claw on each foot- had come out of nowhere and started attacking them! It was one of the Velociraptors that just escaped from the cage and Donatello just now realized why the entrance had been left open in the first place!

"Get out of here, Ellie! I'll hold it off!" he shouted, holding his bo staff in a offensive position. As the blond ran, the ninja turtle whacked the raptor in its narrow lizard-like head, with his wooden weapon. It dazed it a little but enough for him to get out of the small enclosed area and slam the gate shut.

Donatello turned to run, but a strange, green glow caught his eye, streaming from a cracked open door to his right, so he decided to quickly investigate. He only took the time to peer inside and what he just discovered made him gasp loudly. There was a whole storage room filled with jars of glowing ooze, printed with the large lettering he and his brothers would recognize anywhere: TCRI!

He backed away, then up against another door and felt a hand land on his shoulder. He saw that it was Arnold's hand, but when he turned around to question him, Donatello found out it was just the man's arm; It was no longer attached to a body!

"Ugh!" Disgusted, Donatello dropped the torn, bloody limb, his brown eyes widened in a state of fright as he ran off. Hearing the raptor coming up behind him, for it had gotten out of its temporary barrier, Donatello spun around. The raptor tackled him to the floor and sunk its teeth into his left shoulder! The turtle yelled out in pain, and placing his feet on the other reptile's stomach, he kicked it over his head, flipping it onto its back.

Not wasting this opportunity, Donatello scrambled to his feet, picked up his bo staff, ran for the stairs, then up to the shed's exit. He slammed the door shut once he was outside, gasping and clutching his bitten shoulder. "All of a sudden, I take back the idea of wanting to see a velociraptor," he said, thinking Dr. Sattler had been waiting outside for him. He turned his head and saw the woman wasn't even there at all.

_She must've ran for the bunker, _he thought. He was about to walk in the same direction they had come when a loud shriek came from the trees ahead somewhere, followed by a man's yell of pure agony, which slowly died down. He gulped, realizing that the yelling had come from Muldoon, and that one of the loose carnivores had just caught him!

Donatello would have to find another way back to the safety of the emergency bunker, before he'd become the raptors' next meal. As he did, he hoped the woman hadn't been killed either.

* * *

A/N: It was a bit rushed through since I had to re edit the chapter to make it longer and add the bunker scene since I had left it out the last time I've posted this story. Please leave your comments below and I'll get the next chapter typed up more soon than last time.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: The next chapter of this wonderful crossover of mine. Mind you, I don't own any of the characters or the storyline of the Jurassic Park movie. Please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 14

Dr. Grant, Lex, who had tears running down her face, and Tim hovered anxiously as Raphael had to perform the CPR treatment on his electrocuted brother in attempt to get him to breathe again.

Not really knowing how much precious time Michelangelo had, he had been repeatedly pressing hard a few times against his plastron-chest -which was partially hidden under his now ripped-up and singed orange hoodie -before puffing air into his mouth. Raphael had done this several times and was starting to think he had done all this for nothing when Michelangelo began coughing. Everyone else sighed heavily with relief.

"Mikey!" Tim exclaimed, kneeling next to the young turtle. "We thought we lost you, buddy!"

"...Damn shirt," Michelangelo rasped as his eyes fluttered open. "Remind me again why we had to wear disguises?"

Ignoring his comments, Raphael held him up and gave him a quick hug. "Oh, Mikey! Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

Michelangelo looked at him quizzically. "I scared you?" Then, taking notice that his older brother was breathing almost as raspidly as he was, his blue eyes widened. Then he laughed. "You...you did mouth-to-mouth to me!?"

Raphael's face fell and he smacked him up side his head.

"Ow! Jeez!" Michelangelo rubbed at the sudden impact.

"If he hadn't done it, then you wouldn't even be complaining at all, Michelangelo," Dr. Grant stated as a matter-of-factedly. He shook his head. "Let's head for the main building now."

As he walked away, after giving Michelangelo a sympathetic look, both of the kids dragged themselves in tow of the paleontologist without a word. If the T-Rex was still chasing them, it wouldn't be able to get them now, so they didn't have much else to stress about.

After ripping strips out of the sleeves of his red hoodie with one of his sai, Raphael wrapped up Michelangelo's burnt hands.

"Do you think you can walk?" Raphael asked.

"I feel as if I've been cooked alive. I don't think I can walk," Michelangelo answered with a chuckle.

Raphael nodded. He carefully hoisted Michelangelo fireman style across his shoulders before following the others toward the main visitor's center.

"I wonder how the fence got turned on," Michelangelo said.

"Don't know, Mikey," the older mutant said, just as confused. "Maybe the others found a way to get the park's power back up and runnin'."

"Hey, then it's possible we can leave the island now!"

"Not so sure 'bout that one. We have to find out where the others are first."

His younger brother nodded his head and grimaced in pain, hissing through clenched teeth.

"Sorry for smackin' ya earlier. You can be such a bonehead at times, ya know," Raphael said, feigning irritation.

"You know I was just teasing you. I DID just have tons of volts of electricity strike me at once," Michelangelo pointed out. Then he chuckled. "Do you think I have super powers now?"

The red clad rolled his eyes at the joke as the group finally made their way into the main facility. They all strolled into into the dining room, and Raphael helped his injured brother sit down at one of the tables.

"You going to be all right there, Michelangelo?" Dr. Grant interrogated.

"Other than feeling like a walking piece of toast, I think I'll be okay," Michelangelo answered feebly.

"Hopefully we can get one of the doctors to take a look at you," said the paleontologist. "So far, I didn't see anybody in the area."

"We should go see where they went off to," Raphael injected, fingering both of his sai. "They can't be too far away."

"Right, so, Lex, Tim, you stay with Michelangelo. Raphael, come with me," said Dr. Grant, quickly exiting the dining room, then out the main entrance with the red clad turtle in tow.

Michelangelo and Hammond's grandchildren stared after them until the doors shut behind them, and simultaneously let out a breath nervously. Sure they were out of danger for now, but they still felt unnerved by the silence. Just yesterday, this place was bustling with the park's employees. Now, it was the middle of the day, and there was no one in sight.

Michelangelo looked towards the kitchen, not forgetting how hungry he was. Through the small window, he could see the lights were on, but there wasn't any activity. Although, just beside the door, there was a row of tables along the wall that had platters covered with fruit, vegetables, cakes, creme pies, and jello. His stomach growled and he placed a hand over it, looking over at the kids with embarrassment. They both laughed lightly, rubbing their tummies. They had been staring at the food as well.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Bon appetite," the young turtle said, grinning and gently rubbing his bandaged three-fingered hands together. He laughed as Lex and Tim both made a beeline for the dessert trays.

* * *

Meanwhile, not far off from the buidling, Raphael and Dr. Grant were hastily checking the grounds behind the main facility for any sign of the other marooned people. So far, as they walked along one of the dirt trails, it seemed as if the island was deserted.

"Do you think anyone else knows the power has come back on?" Raphael asked, speaking both of their minds.

"That or something else has been at work here," Dr. Grant said, suspicion in his tone. "From what happened last night, anything could've occurred on this side of the island."

Just as he was done speaking, as they were passing by the raptor cage, they both froze in their steps when they saw the great deal of damage in one section of the metal barrier that faced the rain forest.

"That's unfortunate," Rapahel stated.

His eyes widened, Dr. Grant's chest heaved as he scanned the area for the dangerous escapees. "I sure hope the others are okay."

Suddenly, not far down the path away from them and the cage, something came racing out of the trees and fell unceremoniously onto their hands and knees, trying to catch their breath. It was Donatello! Raphael and Dr. Grant didn't hesitate to run over to him.

"Don! What happened? Where is everyone?" Raphael demanded, kneeling next to him.

His purple clad brother clutched his injured shoulder, panting for a moment. Then he looked up at the other mutant. "The... the raptors escaped. They got Arnold and Muldoon."

"Where are the others?" asked Dr. Grant. "Do you all know the power is back online?"

Donatello nodded, sitting up in a kneeling position but stiill holding his shoulder.

"Hammond, Leo, and Dr. Malcolm are waiting in the emergency bunker. I turned the power back on before one of the Velociraptors showed up. I fought it off, giving Ellie a chance to escape," he explained as fast as he could. "The raptor messed up my shoulder though."

"Then let's get to the bunker, so we can fix you up," Dr. Grant said.

"We need to run."

"Why, Brainiac?" Raphael asked.

"I only managed to trap one raptor in the shed, so the others are most likely still in the area," Donatello answered. As soon as he got to his feet, the three took off down the trail to join with the rest of the group in the emergency bunker.

"I heard you guys were having a party down here!" Raphael said as the three came down the stairs.

"Raphael!" Leonardo exclaimed with a smile of relief. Noticing that Michelangelo or the kids weren't following in tow, confusion immediately replacing the relief.

"Where are the kids? Where's Michelangelo?" Hammond demanded, speaking Leonardo's thoughts.

"We left them in the dining area," Grant answered as he scanned the bunker. "What happened here?"

"Well, with the hurricane disrupting the tour, most of workers had to drop everything and head for the main land," the old man answered. "I should've ordered for Nedry to leave, too. I should've just fired him when I had the chance!"

"You couldn't have predicted what that guy was capable of, sir," Dr. Sattler pointed out.

"Of course not. He was a complete slob and acted unprofessional."

Donatello cleared his throat. "Makes you wonder why the Foot Clan hired the guy too."

Raphael looked quizzically at him. "The Foot?"

"Apparently, they gave him a job to do, but I don't think it was what I had in mind. At first, I thought they might've been after us mutants, but I believe they sent this guy after something entirely different."

As the younger turtle spoke, he stared at Hammond intentionally and the tone of his voice was serious.

"Don?" Leonardo tried.

"You weren't in New York to just site seeing, were you, Mr. Hammond? You were really on a business trip with TCRI, weren't you?" Donatello said, ignoring the older mutant, as he stepped up to the CEO of Ingen, whose face seemed to have gone more pale than usual. "The Footninja must've found out about the meeting and wanted to bring you in for questioning. But my brothers and I ended stopped them in their actions!"

Hammond swallowed. "How did you-"

"Because there's a whole storage room filled with the same canisters that contain the very subtance that had changed my brothers, our master, and I into our present state! Now you'd better not try denying my statement, sir, for the canisters have TCRI labeled on them!" Donatello continued, pointing at his face. "What in the world are you using them for, huh?!"

"Donatello, I can explain. Alright," Hammond said, holding up his hands in front of him.

"But right now is not the time," Dr. Grant interjected sternly. "We need to get to the control, get the phones up and running, and call for the helicopters to pick us up."

Donatello heaved a sigh. "Fine. This doesn't mean you can avoid an interrogation later, Hammond."

The elderly man just nodded once before turning to Dr. Grant. "Are you sure Michelangelo and the kids are safe by themselves? Ellie just explained that the raptors are loose."

"Why? Do you think they can just open doors?" Dr. Sattler said.

"I'm sure they're fine. They are mostly likely chowing down on some of that food left out by the kitchen anyway," Raphael said, grinning.

"Right. By the way, I'm going with you guys this time. I can at least get the phones working," said Donatello, ignoring his bitten shoulder. "Let's hope the raptors won't attack us along the way."

* * *

A/N: I know, this chapter isn't as long, but the next will be longer. I'm gonna start on it right away. Thanks for reading and leave some comments below. Hopefully good ones too.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey there, fellow fanfiction readers. Sorry bout the delay. Time does fly by, doesn't it? Here is the next chapter. Again, I do not own any of the TMNT or Jurassic Park characters.

* * *

Chapter 15

Back in the dining area, Michelangelo and the children were enjoying their time eating the desserts, devouring them in a silly and greedy way. That was until Lex froze in the middle of taking another bite of her jello, her eyes widening as she started shaking. Wondering what was making her act that way, Michelangelo and Tim turned the heads to see whatever she was staring at.

Behind them was a transparent wall with dinosaurs painted on it, but there was something else. It was the shadow of a tall creature, which seemed to be some sort of predator because of the visible claws and teeth. And it was heading their way!

Tim gasped slightly and Michelangelo put a finger up to his lips, signalling to keep quiet.

"Quick! To the kitchen," Michelangelo whispered, pointing to the door with a small, circular window near the top.

With the kids helping the mutant hobble across the room, the three made it into the large kitchen. Michelangelo quickly flipped off the lights before they hid at the far end of two of the long and metal island counters; Lex and Tim at the first one and Michelangelo at the second. The orange clad turtle had scanned the area for another way out, but it seemed that there was only one other door, which led into a walk-in freezer.

_Oh shell,_ he thought.

It was silent for a short while before a few growls could be heard from behind the door. Tim slowly looked out from his and his sister's hiding spot, and saw the narrow head of their reptilian menace. It was peering through the door's window with its yellow eyes and it hissed, its breath leaving a little fog in the glass. Gasping a little again, Tim returned his head behind the counter, unsure if the dinosaur saw him or not.

Michelangelo lifted himself off the floor enough just to peer over the top of the counters, needing to see what was happening, the he found out wishing he hadn't. The door handle started twitching downward, and that meant one thing: the predator was attempting to open the door! He ducked back behind the counter, just like Tim had, hoping the attempt could not accomplished.

But turtle's and the kids' luck was ignored. There was a slight click of the door dispatching before it was swung open, light flooding into the kitchen. More hissing followed.

"Timmy, what is it?" Lex whispered to her brother.

"It's a velociraptor," Tim whimpered in reply.

"It's inside..."

Suddenly loud barking like noises filled the room and the three trapped inside had to cover their ears to block the awful sound. A moment later, a second set of growling and hissing told them that a second raptor had joined their pursuer. Getting out of the kitchen was going to be harder than they thought.

Hearing that the two dinosaurs started heading in the kids' direction, Michelangelo motioned with his head, whispering, "Come on." He carefully crawled down aisle between the second and third set of the metal counters, with the kids, following each movement of the rapture, which were going in the opposite direction. He could see the deadly, clawed feet through the open cabinets with the pots and pans.

All of a sudden, the raptor closest to them knocked over some pans onto the floor with his long tail, and causing Michelangelo, Lex, and Tim to sprint crawl to the next island counter to hide, seconds before the raptor investigated suspiciously.

Then, a salad spoon, balanced on Tim's shoulder, fell off its hook and landed on the tile floor with a clang. The two predators growled, telling the three that they were going to see what happened. Both Michelangelo and Lex speedily crawled to the end of the aisle, but Tim had stayed behind. Even when they gestured for him, Tim shook his head in protest, too scared to move.

Inwardly sighing, Michelangelo began to move back toward the boy, for the rapturs were about to spot him, but before they peeked around the end of the counter space, something else got their attention.

Lex was distracting them by tapping a gravy spatula on the floor. Then she climbed inside an open cabinet and tried closing it. It was jammed! She screamed, seeing that one of the rapture was coming for her, but instead of reaching her, it lunged at the metal cabinets in front of her! It had only seen Lex's reflection and thought it was her. Seeing it fall to the floor, dazed by the hit, Lex took the advantage to hide somewhere else.

Meanwhile, Michelangelo was thinking of a quick plan to get past the second monster. He looked over at the freezer in the corner of the kitchen and thought, _If we can just lure the_ dinosaur_ into there, we can trap it_!

Tim was planning the same thing. Taking a quick peek at the second raptor, he quickly got his feet and ran for the freezer.

"Little dude!" Michelangelo cried when the raptor gave chase after the boy. Still weak from his electrocution treatment, he struggled to his feet and hobbled quickly after the raptor, which was on the kid's heels. It was about to chomp onto the boy's head, but Michelangelo tackled it to the floor inside the freezer, giving Tim a chance to get away.

Giving the dinosaur a quick punch on the back of its head, the ninja turtle frantically pushed himself up to his feet. _Curse these human clothes!_ he thought. His retreat wasn't going well for his large sneakers were slipping on chunks of ice, causing him to barely make it out the door seconds before the dinosaur recovered too. It lunged at him, but its action was stopped when the boys slammed the door in its face.

Screaming, Michelangelo and Tim both pressed up against the freezer door, but the velociraptor was putting up a good fight, desperate to not be shut inside. Yelling as well, Lex came running over and helped them close the metal door and locked it. Without another word, the three ran out of the kitchen, but they didn't notice that the other raptor had regained conscious and was snarling in their direction.

* * *

Dr. Grant, who had grabbed a shot gun from the bunker, Dr. Sattler, Raphael, and Donatello just made it into the main facility's lobby when they spotted Michelangelo and the kids burst from the dining room. The orange clad turtle stumbled and fell onto his hands and knees though.

"Mikey!" Donatello ran to the younger mutant's side. Raphael had informed him and Leonardo about the incident on the perimeter fencing, but now seeing him, Donatello was trying his best to remain calm. "Are you okay?" He asked, helping him to his feet.

"Don't mind me, dude! We gotta get out of here!" Michelangelo exclaimed.

"The raptors?" Dr. Sattler asked.

"In there!" Lex answered, pointed towards the kitchen, grasping Dr. Grant's arm.

"We managed to trap one of those things in the freezer, but the other could wake up any minute now,"Michelangelo told them.

"Let's get to the control room, now!" Sattler said. She didn't have to tell any of them twice, they didn't want to stick around and be easy targets for the mighty hunters. Once everyone got to the main control room upstairs, she crouched over the computer Dennis Nedry had done his handy work on.

Dr. Grant shut the door and looked down near the door handle. "The door locks! Ellie, get the door locks first!" He exclaimed. Then when he straightened up again, he saw that a raptor, most likely the same one from the kitchen, was right outside the door, staring at him through the small window before tilting its head down.

Realizing what the raptor was looking at, the man took hold of the door handle, but the creature was too strong for him! It pulled down the handle and attempted to push the door open. Dr. Grant pressed his body against the opposite side, dropping his gun in the process. Raphael and Sattler went over to help him keep the carnivore out. Even with the extra help, the raptor was able to budge the door open.

"Strong sucker, isn't it?" Raphael grunted.

"Don, activate the door lock!" Dr. Sattler cried from her spot against the door.

The purple clad turtle bobbed his head. He had been helping Michelangelo get around, so after getting his injured brother into a chair, he turned to the computer. But Lex was already sitting in front of it! Tim stood beside her, watching the screen.

"Wait, wait, wait! What're you doing?!" Donatello exclaimed, standing behind her.

"Finding the right file," she answered simply. "I know this system."

"Yeah. She's a computer nerd," her brother stated with a grin.

Behind them, Michelangelo's blue eyes widened, seeing the velociraptor's razor-sharp claws appear through the thin opening beside Dr. Grant. He could hear it growling and hissing in frustration as it fought Raphael and the two scientists to get though the door. Dr. Sattler was now down on the floor, trying to reach the gun with her foot, but she couldn't get to it without taking her weight off the door.

"You better hurry, little dudette!" The young turtle cried. Not wanting to be totally useless, he grabbed one of his nunchucks and hurled it across the room. He successfully hit the dinosaur's claws, causing it reel back in pain, and Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler, and Raphael got to shut the door completely.

Raphael looked over his shoulder. "Nice hit, bro!"

Meanwhile, Donatello gripped the top of the back of Lex's chair, watching nervously as the teenage girl navigated through the files, clicked on the one precisely for the building they were in, and clicked on the reboot button. At once, the security locks on the door slid into place and Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler, and Raphael no longer had to stand their ground.

"Great job, Lex! You got the system up and running!" Donatello cheered. Lex blushed immediately at his praise.

Meanwhile, Dr. Grant grabbed his gun, then went over to a phone and dialed for the one at the emergency bunker.

* * *

Hearing the phone ringing, Hammond walked over and picked it up. "Hammond here."

_"Mr. Hammond, the phones are working," _said Dr. Grant on the other side of the line.

"Are the children all right?"

_"The children are fine. Just call to send the_ _damn helicopters here immediately._"

Suddenly, Hammond heard Dr. Sattler cry out in the background,"_It's breaking through the glass!" _Then he heard gunshots follow suit, making panic.

"Grant!" He cried, but the man was no longer on the phone.

"What happened?" Malcolm asked.

"I'm not sure, but we need to get to them and fast! Something's gone terribly wrong!" Hammond told him as he quickly dialed a phone number.

Leonardo shut his eyes, his chest heaving with pain. He couldn't help but think about the trouble his brothers and the rest of the group had found themselves. Malcolm saw this and patted his shoulder.

"Hey, you said you and your brothers are ninjas. They can take care of themselves," he said.

"I know, but I'm worried about Michelangelo. He got freakin' electrocuted!"

"Yeah, that's true. But the other two are there to help. Plus, Alan and Ellie can lend a hand."

Leonardo sighed. "Sure. I just hope they all will get out alive. Those raptors seem to be too intelligent for mindless killers."

"Well, then they'll just have to outsmart them, just like what we did with the T-Rex. There's only a couple of them they have to deal with," Malcolm assured him. "If we could survive a T-Rex attack, then this situation can't be much different, right?"

"I guess you're right," Leonardo agreed solemnly.

Hammond hung up the phone and faced the other two. "The helicopters are on their way! I will get one of the workers' jeeps pick up the others and we'll come get you," he said on his way out of the underground bunker.

"Bring me a sandwich while you're at it," Malcolm called after him sarcastically.

As the door closed behind the old man, there was a distinctive sound in the distant that had become all too familiar: the roar of the Tyrannosaurus Rex! Dr. Malcolm and Leonardo looked at each other nervously.

"Okay, this situation just got a lot tougher," the mathematician said.

"Oh, you think so?" Leonardo quipped.

* * *

A/N: Heh. I hope you like. Sorry bout the longer wait. Please leave your comments below.

P.S. I am also wondering if anyone seen the new Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie. I thought it went pretty well, minus the major story line parts that were changed. But what are your thoughts about it?


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Oh, goodness. How much time has been passing by. Here is the next chapter guys. The next one I still have to make some finishing touches.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TMNT characters or the ones from Jurassic Park. Neither do I own the stories, but I do own the idea of the crossover.

* * *

Chapter 16

What had happened earlier in the computer lab was that the velociraptor had smashed its way into the lab by slamming against one of the observation windows until it gave way. When Dr. Grant had failed to shoot it down, Raphael and Donatello leaped into action, sweeping kicks and swinging their weapons to keep it busy while the rest of the group climbed up a ladder through an open ceiling panel. The last one up, Dr. Grant sat on the edge.

"Come on, guys!" he shouted.

"Don, go help the others!" Raphael said, holding his sai up steady, staring down the raptor. "I'll keep the dino busy!"

"But, Raph-" Don tried to protest.

"Just go!"

Even though he was scared for his hot headed brother, Donatello listened by running and to the ladder and hastily climbed it, Dr. Grant crawling out of his way. Not wanting to chance that the smart dinosaur could climb the ladder, he kicked it down.

"What about your brother?!" Dr. Grant cried.

"Raph is helping us get away! Just go, guys!" the purple clad turtle said.

Spotting an air conditioning duct, Dr. Grant started crawling across the ceiling panels, hoping it was a safe way out. Meanwhile, in the lab below, the raptor had managed to send Raphael crashing into a wall by whipping its long tail across his middle. Noticing some movement in the ceiling, it jumped up onto a tall stool and started making its way up through one of the ceiling panels. In the process it had lifted up Lex on accident, making the raptor's endeavor difficult as it clung to the cling with its front claws.

Since he was the closest, Donatello drove his right heel into the raptor's jaw and it crashed to the floor. Lex fell through the opening too, but Dr. Grant and Michelangelo quickly grabbed her wrists and helped her climb back up before the dinosaur jumped up to try chomp one of the girl's dangling legs but missed. A second later, Raphael mule-kicked it away.

"Guys, go on ahead! I've got ya covered!" He shouted.

"GO, GO!" Dr. Grant commanded, motioning for the air conditioning duct and the group crawled over to it.

"See! I had a bad feeling about those things in the beginning!" Michelangelo pointed out, a slight shriek in his voice.

"Not the time, Mikey!" Donatello replied, hoping their older brother could get way from their reptilian pursuer too.

* * *

"Holy shell!" Raphael yelled, running down the corridor leading past the labs. The raptor was hot on his heels, snapping its jaws in frustration. He was beginning to realize that he should had just followed the others, for he couldn't get the raptor to stay down; the dinosaur had boundless energy!

Turning a tight corner, the ninja turtle found himself in a chemistry lab. Attempting to slow the raptor down, he quickly sheathed his weapons before grabbing a couple measuring cups and threw them at the raptor' s head. It screeched in pain, pausing in its pursuit.

Skidding to a halt, Raphael picked up a wooden stool and held it up so its legs stuck out in front of him, just before the dinosaur got to him. He struggled to keep the other reptile away from him, but it was much stronger than he was. The raptor suddenly lurched foward, causing Raphael to stumble backwards and crash through a window!

Taking control of his fall, Raphael somersaulted to land on his feet on the ground below. He expected the other reptile to join him, but when he looked up, it was gone.

"Decided to give up, huh?" He guessed. Although, just when he turned to head back into the building, he heard loud stomping behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, Raphael' s eyes widened, for not too far away from the visitor's center, was the T-Rex! Remembering Dr. Grant mentioning that the T-Rex' s vision was based on movement, Raphael held still.

The giant monster was just aimlessly strolling through the property, probably searching for something, or someone, to feast upon. But how did it get past the perimeter fencing?

Suddenly, he heard Lex's unmistakable scream, coming from his left. He carefully looked over his shoulder and saw that a section of the building was just covered with plastic drapery, where the construction workers left their project unfinished.

Flicking his golden-amber eyes back to the T-Rex, Raphael had an idea how to get rid of the Velociraptors attention away from the others.

* * *

In the main lobby, the others had found a way down from the air conditioning duct by using the construction workers' scaffolding, but unfortunately the raptor had reappeared again from behind.

"Not again!" Michelangelo cried.

Donatello took out his bo staff while the four humans attempted to escape by climbing down the giant fossilized dinosaur skeleton to the lobby floor. "Get back!" He shouted, trying to intimidate the dinosaur by swinging his bo staff back and forth. The raptor' s yellow eyes followed the movement of the wooden weapon, as if it were amused. Then it lashed out, causing Donatello to back up right into his younger brother and they both fell off the scaffold to the floor.

"That didn't work," Michelangelo grunted.

Donatello would glare at him, but he was too busy watching in horror as the raptor jumped onto the skeleton after the others. With the sudden change of weight, the giant fossil split into three sections, with Dr. Grant and Tim on the backbone, Lex on the hip bone, and Dr. Sattler clinging onto the tail. Thankfully, they didn't fall to the floor yet because their sections were dangling on the ceiling on supporting cables, but they started to give way as well.

Tim slipped and Dr. Grant grabbed him, only to drop him a few seconds later. Within a minute, everyone else followed suit; the main half of the backbone almost crashed on top of Tim, who screamed and tucked his head against his knees, but it stopped short because two cables were still attached.

Hearing the all too familiar strange chirping, Dr. Sattler lifted her head up and saw yet another raptor on the other side of the plastic drape. The raptor ducked down, slid its beak under the sheet, and straightened up again, so it could get past the thin barrier.

As everyone recovered from the drop, Lex screamed in terror when the first raptor leaped down the stairs and landed right in front of her. Donatello used his bo staff to vault himself over her and kicked the vicious pursuer away. Then he helped Lex get up.

"Well, it's been fun, dudes and dudettes," Michelangelo said, as the two Velociraptors forced him, Donatello, and the two adults to huddle around the children. There wasn't going to be a way out of this situation without some bloodshed.

Suddenly, Raphael came racing into the lobby from behind the drapery and somersaulted to a spot at Michelangelo's left. His chest heaved as he held up his Sai in defense.

"Everybody, whatever you do, don't move a muscle!" He told the others quickly.

"You're insane!" Dr. Grant replied.

"Just do as I say!"

Even though the raptor approached the little group, they obeyed the red clad mutant, just wondering what he plan he had cooked up. Then, just as the second raptor poised to strike, the T-Rex came out from behind the huge plastic drape and picked up the raptor in its huge jaws!

Everyone was frozen for a moment until they watched the raptor' s partner race over, leaped up, and clung to the side of the larger, unsuspecting with its teeth and claws. Taking this distraction as an advantage, Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler, the three Turtles, and the children escaped out the front doors.

Conveniently, Hammond had pulled up in one of the employee jeeps with a trailer as the group flew down the stone steps away from the building. The mutants and Dr. Sattler piled in the trailer, the kids jumped into the passenger seats, and Dr. Grant climbed in beside the elderly driver.

"After much consideration, I've decided not to endorse your park," Dr. Grant said sarcastically.

"It's over. We need to pick up Dr. Malcolm and Leonardo, then head for the helicopters," Hammond replied sternly as he drove back to the bunker, with sound of the T-Rex' s roar booming from inside the building that used to be Jurassic Park's main visitor's center.

"Do you think it'll chase us?" Lex asked, panic in her voice.

Raphael looked over his shoulder, and said, "Nah. She's too busy being alpha to come after us."

Michelangelo smirked and said,"Oh, 'it's' a 'she' now, huh, bro?"

Raphael just shrugged his shoulders just as they pulled up in front of the emergency bunker. Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler, Raphael, and Donatello took no haste to carefully help Dr. Malcolm and Leonardo into the trailer, so they all could start the journey across the island to the helicopter landing pad outside the park.

"How are you holding, bro? That leg looks pretty messed up,"Michelangelo said.

Leonardo grunted. "Could've been worse, Mikey. It's nothing neither of us have experienced before anyway."

All three of his brothers laughed quietly. Growing up learning the art of ninjutsu, they all had injuries every once in a while, especially broken bones.

"I am glad we're all okay, though," the blue clad turtle said.

"Me too, guys," Michelangelo said. "It felt like an eternity since we've arrived here."

"You said it," Dr. Grant chimed in from his spot in the back corner of the trailer. "The only thing left now is just getting back to the mainland."

"My leg is killing me, so it had better be soon," Malcolm said grimly.

Everyone nodded in agreement. As the vehicle went across the fields, the same spot where they had seen the dinosaurs in the very beginning of the trip, they couldn't help but look down towards the lake and take a last glimpse of the herds down by the water: the Brachiosaurus', the Triceratops', and a few Spegasaurus'. They were the last of the giant magnificent reptiles they saw before they went down the trail leading to the outer perimeter fencing of Isla Nublar.

* * *

Two helicopters were waiting for the island survivors with their engines running. Dr. Grant helped the lame Dr. Malcolm into the closest one after Dr. Sattler, Lex, and Tim climbed inside. Michelangelo quickly climbed into the second one. Then Raphael and Donatello carefully helped Leonardo in after him. Raphael had to climb up first to lift Leonardo up into the seat.

Donatello was about to climb in when he saw Hammond was lingering for a moment on the launch pad, lookin back the way they came as the sounds of the dinosaurs' cries echoed in the hills. He could tell Hammond was in devastation, now that his dream was a mess, so he walked over and placed a three-fingered hand on the man's shoulder in comfort. Hammond slowly turned his head to him and nodded in appreciation before climbed into the helicopter with the other people, Donatello the other.

After the passengers were strapped in, the pilots made sure to take turns lifting the flying vehicles off the landing pad, then made their way through the green ravines. Practically in no time at all, they were gliding over the island shores towards the open ocean water.

Donatello silently looked around at his brothers, glad they were all safe and sound. A few injuries here and there and exhausted from their adventure in Jurassic Park. Leonardo sat across from him, his leg propped up in Donatello' s lap. Michelangelo was next to Leonardo, and Raphael sat beside Donatello. They all met his brown gaze, each sharing a smile of relief.

Nothing something, Donatello turned his attention out the window. There was a small flock of pelicans, flying just above the surface of the waves below. He stared in admiration, for they were the first normal animal to be seen during this horrible weekend. But he knew one thing, the danger was over, being left behind on Isla Nublar, where the dinosaurs now roam freely.

Breaking the silence, Michelangelo asked,"So, guys. Does anyone know what we're going to tell Master Splinter when we get home?"

Leonardo sighed. "We'll worry about it when we see him. First, let's just focus on getting home, okay, Mikey."

The younger turtle nodded and the helicopter cab was quiet again as they headed for the coast of Costa Rica.


End file.
